Três Solteirões e um bebê
by Daphie
Summary: Em uma noite que parecia completamente normal, os marotos tem uma surpresinha: Harry Potter. E agora? Como esses três solteirões cuidarão desse Anjinho?
1. Prólogo

**Título**: _Três Solteirões e um bebê_

**Shipper:** _James/Lílian_

**Gênero:** _Comédia/Romance_

**Censura:** _Livre _

**Autora(as): **_Daph Black Potter e Bia Lupin -Sim, essa fic é conjunta. -_

**Aviso:** _Essa fanfic pode ser considerada um universo Alternativo_

**Inspirada no filme:** Três solteirões e um bebê.

**Disclaimer:** _Os marotos, Lily e Harry não me pertencem (infelizmente) eles são da tia J.K_

_Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, só ganhamos comentários e (ou) críticas xD_

* * *

_...Prólogo..._

Uma bela ruiva por volta de seus vinte e três anos, andava rapidamente com um pequeno embrulho apertado contra o peito. Quem olhasse diretamente para seus olhos verde-vivos agora apagados, perceberia que a mesma chorava e olhava, ora para o menino que tinha em seus braços, ora para o céu escuro e sem nenhuma estrela.

Ela não queria entregar seu bebê mas precisava. Ela tinha um ótimo emprego de medi-bruxa lhe esperando na França, no qual ela não teria tempo para cuidar de Harry e de seus pacientes. Seus pais estavam mortos e ela não tinha mais ninguém a não ser ele.  
James Potter... Há quanto tempo não se viam? Pouco mais de um ano – Supôs ela - Namoraram, mas obviamente não deu certo. Ela sumiu mas ai já era tarde demais. Estava grávida e sozinha. Sozinha sim, pois não havia contado nada a James e agora precisava dele desesperadamente.  
Parou em frente ao grande prédio trouxa, onde James dividia um apartamento com Sirius e Remo, suspirou.

Ajeitou o pequeno bebê nos braços e entrou sob os olhares curiosos que o porteiro lhe lançou. Entrando no elevador, a ruiva tirou uma minúscula cesta do bolso externo do sobretudo que usava e do outro a varinha. Colocou a cesta no chão, e com um aceno da varinha a mesma ficou no tamanho ideal para um bebê de seis meses. Guardou a varinha no bolso novamente e olhou o bebê que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços, começou a chorar.

Beijou a testa do bebê, que abriu os olhinhos e lhe sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e pegou a pequenina mão que tentava tocar seu rosto e murmurou inúmeros pedidos de desculpas. O elevador parou e abriu as portas, revelando um corredor com apenas uma porta bem à frente. Suspirou mais uma vez ajeitando o bebê nos braços e com a mão livre pegou a cesta parando em frente a porta.  
Inúmeras lembranças passaram pela cabeça da ruiva como flashes, pensou em desistir.

Poderia simplesmente bater na porta e pedia a ajuda dele afinal, ele era o pai certo? Mas ela era muito orgulhosa para isso e não teria coragem de olhar naqueles olhos depois de tanto tempo e dizer que não poderia ficar com o próprio filho, ele a odiaria pelo resto da vida e não poderia viver sabendo disso.

Soluçou baixinho e se abaixou ficando ao lado da cesta. Depositou o pequeno ali e o cobriu bem, cuidando para deixá-lo de lado. Pegou um pergaminho já escrito de dentro do sobretudo e afixou na alça da cesta. Ficou ali a olhar o filho pensando se algum dia James a perdoaria, se Harry a perdoaria. Deu um último beijo no bebê e se afastou sentindo seu coração se despedaçar junto com ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom gente, eu realmente espero que gostem pois eu estou super empolgada com essa fic!

Ahn... Como eu já disse lá em cima, ela é escrita por mim e pela minha criança fofinha -Aperta- Bia Lupin. Muuuuuuuito obrigada por tudo lindinha Amo você demais!

**_Leitores de: Quando o amor acontece Se é que ele acontece_**

Não se preocupem que eu não abandonarei a fic, estou trabalhando árduamente no final do capítulo Postarei o mais rápido possivel!

Já viram como aquele botãozinho roxo é sexy!

hauauhhuahuahuahuahuahu

Comentem gente, não custa nada! Comentem nem que seja para falar: Essa fanfic está uma merda! nunca ví pior e etc

Aaaah, como vocês já me conhecem, sabem que eu sou má, então colocarei uma pequena palinha do primeiro capítulo xD - Fazer o que se eu sou uma autora movida a reviews!-

Capítulo 1 - Pai, EU!

_- Ah, nós três morando juntos, fazendo o que gostamos de fazer, sem compromisso ou garotas no nosso pé.. Como nos velhos tempos...  
- É, marotos não mudam mesmo..- Sirius respondeu, com um sorriso. Mas logo ficou sério -Ei, está ouvindo isso?  
- Não, não estou ouvindo nada.. – James o olhou confusamente.  
- Merlin! Esses seus chifres prejudicam sua audição? Tem certeza de que não está ouvindo? Parece um.. choro_

_Eles se levantaram, saíram da cozinha e se aproximaram da porta._

_- Ah, estou ouvindo.. Deve ser o bebê da vizinha, sei lá.. - James falou, fazendo menção de voltar para a cozinha, mas sendo interrompido por Sirius que segurou seu braço.  
- Não têm bebês nesse prédio, chifrudo! - Sirius disse, girando a chave da porta - Vou lá ver o que é._

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos para todos

_Daph Black Potter_


	2. Pai, EU?

**Título:** _Três Solteirões e um bebê_

**Shipper:** _James/Lílian _

**Autora(s): **_Daph Black Potter e Bia Lupin _

**Gênero:** _Comédia/Romance _

**Censura:** _Livre_

**Aviso:** _Essa fanfic pode ser considerada um universo Alternativo_

Inspirada no filme: Três solteirões e um bebê.

**Disclaimer:** Os marotos, Lily e Harry não me pertencem (infelizmente) eles são da tia J.K Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, só ganhamos comentários e (ou) críticas xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Pai, EU?**

****

****

James remexeu-se inquieto na grande cama de casal que dormia sozinho, Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e o mesmo marcava pouco mais de duas da manhã. Bufou e levantou-se. Colocou os óculos e arrastou-se até a cozinha, onde tomou um pouco de água. Sentou-se na bancada bocejando, sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais, uma vez que seus pensamentos estavam novamente nela. Quanto tempo fazia? Um ano, três meses e duas semanas sem Lílian. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde a ruiva estava, a procurara várias vezes mas ela insistia em pedir para deixá-la em paz e assim ele o fez. Agora, toda noite era a mesma coisa, sonhava com ela e não conseguia mais dormir.

Bufou mais uma vez e levou a mão aos cabelos, bagunçando –os mais ainda.  
- Pensando nela novamente pontas? – James deu um pequeno pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. O maroto estava escorado no batente da porta vestindo apenas uma calça preta de seda, os braços cruzados e um sorriso maroto a brincar nos lábios (N/A: Daph: Ui...) - Não, não estava a pensar nela... – Disse James vacilante bufando mais uma vez e se virando na bancada a fim de fitar o amigo.

- Ok... Eu finjo que acredito e nós continuamos amigos certo?  
- Pensei que não estivesse em casa – James mudou rapidamente o assunto. – Afinal, é madrugada de sábado.  
- Eu voltei mais cedo – Ele coçou levemente a cabeça e foi se juntar a James na bancada. – Cindy estava uma chata hoje e bem... Você sabe como é – Ele sorriu marotamente mais uma vez dando de ombros.  
- Sim, conheço bem Sirius Almofadinhas Black – Ele também sorriu marotamente. – Então quer dizer que o único que se deu bem hoje foi o lobinho?  
- Nada... – Respondeu Sirius entre um bocejo. – Está jogado no sofá.  
- Mas que vidinha mais ou menos, não?  
- O que quer dizer, Pontas? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Ah, nós três morando juntos, fazendo o que gostamos de fazer, sem compromisso ou garotas no nosso pé.. Como nos velhos tempos.  
- É, marotos não mudam mesmo..- Sirius respondeu, com um sorriso. Mas logo ficou sério - Ei, está ouvindo isso?  
- Não, não estou ouvindo nada.. – James o olhou confusamente.  
- Merlin! Esses seus chifres prejudicam sua audição? Tem certeza de que não está ouvindo? Parece um.. choro

Eles se levantaram, saíram da cozinha e se aproximaram da porta.

- Ah, estou ouvindo.. Deve ser o bebê da vizinha, sei lá.. - James falou, fazendo menção de voltar para a cozinha, mas sendo interrompido por Sirius que segurou seu braço.  
- Não têm bebês nesse prédio, chifrudo! - Sirius disse, girando a chave da porta - Vou lá ver o que é.

Sirius abriu a porta devagar, com James do seu lado. Olharam para baixo e viram uma cesta com um pequeno bebê, no tapete, chorando insuportavelmente alto. Num impulso, James o pegou e o levou para dentro do apartamento.  
- Pirou de vez, James Potter? - Sirius falava alto, assustando mais ainda o bebê - Você não pode trazê-lo aqui para dentro! Não é nosso!  
- E eu ia deixar ele lá fora chorando, Almofadinhas? Seu insensível!  
- Você está falando sério? Porque se estiver, essa foi a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.  
- Hey, o que está acontecendo? - Remus se levantou do sofá e se juntou aos amigos na cozinha, em meio à inúmeros bocejos - Por que vocês estão brigando e... QUEM É ESSE AÍ? – Remo arregalou os olhos olhando de James para Sirius significamente como se perguntando: "Quem é o autor disso"  
- Esse, Aluado, é o bebê que nós simplesmente achamos na porta, não sabemos de quem é ou de onde veio, e o Pontas aqui teve um surto materno e resolveu trazer para cá.  
- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Nós não fazemos a mínima de quem ele é, ou de onde veio, acabamos de achá-lo ali no tapete.  
- Bom, já tentaram ler a carta que está dentro da cesta? - Aluado apontou para o envelope que estava ao lado do bebê, que agora havia parado de chorar e observava os três marotos atentamente - Ei, Pontas, é para você.. - Sirius, que havia pego o envelope, entregou para James, que estava entretido observando o bebê e estranhamente, achando- o muito familiar.  
- Hã? Pra mim? - Não seu imbecil é para a minha avó – Sirius Disse em um tom monótono de deboche dando um tapa na cabeça de James, que o fuzilou com o olhar – Claro que é para você! James olhou do envelope para o bebê, do bebê para o envelope. Por que diabos alguém deixaria um bebê em sua porta com uma carta direcionada a ele? Olhou para os amigos confusamente e então olhou aquela letra, tremeu. Poderiam passar-se mil anos e ele reconheceria aquela letra, a dona dela... Reconheceria a voz, o cheiro doce de lírios que emanava dos cabelos dela, o toque macio de suas mãos, o doce sorriso e o beijo... Jamais em toda a eternidade encontraria um beijo como o dela.  
- Hey! Terra chamando pontas! – Sirius abanou a mão na frente do amigo a fim de tirá-lo de seu estado "aluado.  
- Pontas você está bem? – Remo se pronunciou vendo o amigo empalidecer repentinamente.  
- É dela... – Ele apenas murmurou.  
- É de quem o que criatura? –Sirius revirou os olhos e logo em seguida olhou para o bebê, que agora mexia os pezinhos e mãozinhas para que um dos três o pegasse.  
- A carta... É dela... Da Lily...

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Hum.. Abra, logo. Você não vai saber o que é até abrir.. - Remus falou, com cuidado. - É, e de preferência leia alto, eu também quero saber o que está escrito aí.. - Sirius se meteu.  
- Almofadinhas, seu impertinente, carta está endereçada à MIM.  
Com isso, James abriu o envelope com certa hesitação e começou a ler. Sentia um enorme aperto no peito conforme lia que ela _"não estava certa do que fizera, ou estava fazendo, mas achava necessário, pelo bem dos dois"_, sorria triunfalmente conforme lia que ela _"nunca conseguira se apaixonar por alguém do jeito que se apaixonou por ele",_ e não pôde deixar de sentir um certo orgulho (e ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza enorme) quando leu que ela _"conseguira um ótimo emprego na França, e provavelmente já estaria indo para lá quando ele lesse essa carta."  
_Ainda sorria pelo _"a nossa relação ficou marcada para sempre em mim, de uma maneira que você não conseguiria imaginar"_, mas logo parou e empalideceu, ao prosseguir. _"Sem mais delongas, James, você deve estar se perguntando quem é esse bebê e o que ele faz aí. Bem, vou ser direta: é seu filho." O maroto em questão engasgou e teve um acesso de tosse, e depois de um copo d'água e uns tapas nas costas, prossegui com a carta. "Eu sei, é uma surpresa, eu realmente desejaria estar mentindo. Mas não estou. Ele é inegavelmente seu filho, seus amigos com certeza notarão a semelhança. Ele tem o formato do seu rosto, e os cabelos arrepiados iguais aos seus.. A única diferença são os olhos, verdes. Eu deveria ter te contado antes, eu fui covarde.. Me desculpe, por apelar para você só agora que as coisas ficam difíceis, mas eu realmente preciso desse emprego e você é a única pessoa que eu confio para ficar com o Harry. Sim, o nome dele é Harry, Harry Potter. Como nós combinamos que seria, lembra? Bom, agora você já sabe. Me desculpe, James, e cuide bem do Harry. Eu vou me estabilizar aqui na França e voltarei para buscá-lo assim que possível. Me desculpe, de novo. Lílian Evans"  
_James largou o envelope em cima da bancada e se sentou, observando o bebê. Ele realmente era inegavelmente seu filho. Eram a cara um do outro. Exceto pelos olhos. O pequeno Harry tinha herdado os lindos olhos verdes da mãe. James sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos quando vira nos olhos daquela pequena e inocente criança, os olhos da mulher que mais amara em toda a sua vida. Era seu filho. Seu filho. E filho de Lílian Evans. Seria a realização de um sonho para ele se não fosse tão.. brusco, repentino, ele não conseguia achar a palavra.  
- Pontas? O que está escrito? - Sirius perguntou, tirando James de seus pensamentos.  
- Basicamente Almofadinhas - James suspirou longamente - Esse bebê na cesta é Harry Potter, meu filho.  
Remus pegou a carta da bancada e começou a lê-la rapidamente, ficando mais e mais estupefato. E Sirius.. bom, se sua boca abrisse mais dois míseros centímetros alcançaria o chão.  
- É, Pontas, como a Lily disse.. Ele se parece muito com você.. Não dá para dizer que não é seu filho.. - Remus disse, entregando a carta para Sirius ler - O que você vai fazer agora, Pontas?  
- Cuidar dele, óbvio! O que mais você espera que eu faça, Almofadinhas?  
- Pontas, pense bem... O nosso estilo de vida simplesmente não combina com o de um bebê.. Ele vai precisar de atenção, carinho, vai precisar ser alimentado.. Quem vai trocar as fraldas! E ele vai acordar à noite chorando, nós teremos que cuidar dele, e teremos que parar de trazer garotas pra c.  
- TEM CERTEZA do que está fazendo? - Com a simples menção de parar de trazer garotas para o apartamento, Sirius largou a carta e encarou James, sério.  
- Tenho. Caras, ele é meu filho! Eu tenho que cuidar dele! Eu não posso simplesmente deixar ele.  
James abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, em sinal de profunda frustração.  
- Pontas, saiba que a gente vai te ajudar em tudo que você precisar. Mas você tem que ter certeza do que está fazendo.  
- Eu tenho, Aluado.  
- Okay, agora que já sabemos que ficaremos com ele, eu gostaria de me pronunciar: EU NÃO TROCO FRALDA NEM QUE ME PAGUEM! – Sirius Disse fazendo os outros dois suspirarem.  
- Bem... O que fazemos agora? – Perguntou James olhando dos dois amigos para Harry. – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como se cuida de um bebê, vocês sabem?  
Almofadinhas olhou para James como quem diz: "E eu lá tenho cara de que cuido de bebês?" Aluado coçou levemente a cabeça e olhou cobiçosamente para a estante da sala, onde continha inúmeros livros.

* * *

**N/A:** Oláaaaaa pessoas!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Ahn... Eu tinha postado esse capítulo ontem, mas como minha mãe estava no meu pé brigando comigo eu editei errado - y.y - Apaguei e agora estou postando novamente

Respondendo aos comentários:

**Belle Potter: **_Fic perfeita? Imagina! Que bom que você gostou, eu e a Bia estamos adorando escrevê-la!Muito obrigada pelo seu comentáro,aí está o capítulo e espero que você goste e continue comentando! Nem demorou não é? Viu como eu sou uma autora boazinha? huahuahuahuahuahua Beeeeeeeeeijos linda xD_

**Lilys Riddle: **_Má? Só um pouquinho huahuahahuuhuhahua Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Ahn... Eu também adoro esse filme! Mas devo deixar claro que a fic não tem nada a ver com o filme, a não ser o contexto central xD Aqui está o capítulo, espero que você goste e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos linda xD_

**0-Mean-girl-0: **_Oiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! xD_

_Eu também adorei a idéia dos marotos cuidarem sozinhos de um bebê Eu adoro J/L e leio sua fic assim que tiver um tempinho -Estou em semana de prova e tals y.y - Bom... Aí está o capítulo e eu espero que você goste! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos linda xD_

* * *

Como eu não perco essa minha mania sádica, aí vai um pedacinho do segundo capítulo xD

**Capítulo 2 - (Sem nome fixo ainda y.y)**

_- Aluado dá pra acelerar ai! – Gritou Sirius do andar de cima. – Ele não pára de chorar! _

_- Calma Sirius! – Gritou ele de volta. – Eu não estou achando o livro! _

_- Merlin ele vai morrer! – Gritou James. – Ele tá vermelho aluado, ele tá muito vermelho! _

_- Eu não to achando! Sirius vem aqui me ajudar! – Gritou ele de volta. – James traga ele aqui!_

huauhauhauhauhahuahuahuauh Por que eu amei³ escrever essa parte!

Bom minha gente é isso!

Espero vocês para o próximo capítulo

E... Aquele botãozinho roxo continua sendo tão sexy não é! E ele não morde! huauhahuahuahuauhaahuahuahuahuau

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos

_Daph Black Potter_


	3. Conhecendo, ou tentando conhecer, Harry

**N/A: Oláaaa crianças! A Tia Daph chegou com mais um cap o/ huauhahuahuahuhu**

**Eu espero que gostem e muito obrigada pelas reviews -**

**Sem enrolação e vamos ao cap o/**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Conhecendo, ou tentando conhecer, Harry.**

- Aluado dá pra acelerar ai! – Gritou Sirius do andar de cima. – Ele não pára de chorar!

- Calma Sirius! – Gritou ele de volta. – Eu não estou achando o livro!

- Merlin ele vai morrer! – Gritou James. – Ele tá vermelho aluado, ele tá muito vermelho!

- Eu não to achando! Sirius vem aqui me ajudar! – Gritou ele de volta. – James traga ele aqui!

Fazia uma meia hora que os marotos estavam naquele desespero, Harry não parara de chorar desde que James tentara pegá-lo quase o derrubando no chão.

- Viu o que você fez seu chifrudo? – Disse Sirius. – Se não tivesse tentado pegá-lo não estaríamos nesse desespero!

- E eu tenho culpa que ele é todo mole! – Retrucou James. – Eu NUNCA peguei um bebê na vida!

- Dá para vocês dois calarem a boca e virem aqui me ajudar? – Gritou aluado, fazendo Harry chorar mais ainda (se é que isso era possível). – Merlin, ele tá muito vermelho! Façam alguma coisa, peguem ele, sei lá!

- Eu não vou pegar! – Falaram os dois juntos.

- Por Merlin! Vocês são homens ou ratos? – Perguntou Remus ainda procurando um grande livro preto intitulado: "Tudo o que você precisa saber sobre bebês"

- E se ele cair e morrer! - Perguntou James ignorando a pergunta –ofensiva na opinião dele. – de Aluado.

- É – Concordou Sirius. – Eu não quero viver com o peso da morte de um bebê na consciência aluado, pegue ele você!

- Estou ocupado procuran.. AH achei! –Disse ele de repente assustando levemente os outros dois e sorrindo triunfantemente.

- E agora? O que a gente faz? – Perguntou Sirius e recebendo como resposta um tapa na parte de traz da cabeça.

- Lemos né pulguento. – Disse James rindo e recebendo um olhar mortal de Sirius.

-Isso eu sei chifrudo, eu quis dizer foi que o que fazemos para o seu – Ele enfatizou bem a palavra seu. – filho parar de berrar.

Harry já tinha atingido um tom quase arroxeado e berrava a plenos pulmões esticando os braçinhos e as perninhas para cima e para baixo.

-Certo... Hum... Aluado, o que diz ai? – Perguntou James.

- Bem... aqui consta uns quinze motivos para ele estar chorando, vamos pegá-lo primeiro e depois veremos.

- Quem vai pegá-lo? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu já procurei o livro! – Defendeu-se Remus.

-Certo. Pontas?

- Par ou ímpar?

- Certo.

-Par – Disse James.

- Ímpar – Disse Sirius

- Um, dois, três e já – Falaram os dois juntos e mostraram os dedos.

James colou dois e Sirius três, James perdeu então ele pegaria Harry.

- Certo, eu pego... Aluado, tem escrito ai como se pega bebês? – Perguntou vacilante.

- Hum... – Aluado vasculhou o livro. – Tem sim! Vamos lá. Segure a cabeça primeiro, com cuidado, isso. – James deu um sorriso satisfeito. – Agora segure as costas dele e levante. Com cuidado James... Isso...

James levantou o garoto lentamente, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Sirius olhava com uma cara de deboche como se dissesse: "Esse é um momento tão... _Materno_"

- Hey Harry não precisa mais chorar – Disse ele amavelmente. – Papai está aqui. – Ele balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro embalando o bebê, que aos poucos parava de chorar

Papai... Essa frase lhe soou tão estranha, na noite anterior,estava reclamando por sua vida estar monótona demais. E minutos depois seu filho era deixado em sua porta, seu filho. Finalmente parou para pensar na gravidade da situação, era um rapaz de vinte e três anos, formado auror – três anos de estudo e três de experiências e lutas contra a arte das trevas. – e da noite para o dia tinha um filho de...

- Merlin! – Disse ele baixo. – Quantos meses ele tem?

- Ah, sei lá, Pontas! Pensa na última vez que você e a Lily.. - ele abafou uma risada - e faz as contas, oras! Não me interessa no momento quantos meses ele tem! Eu quero saber o que a gente tem que fazer com essa.. coisa!

- Hey! Coisa, não! Mais respeito com o meu filho, sarnento! Aluado, pelo amor de Merlin, o que fazemos agora?

- Bom..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Depois de horas tentando descobrir o que o bebê comia..**

_- Leite? Ah, que bom que eu estou amamentando agora! Você está de brincadeira não é, Aluado?_

**..descobrir o que era e ENCONTRAR uma mamadeira às 4 horas da manhã..**

_- Pontas, eu juro que algum dia eu ainda vou te matar lenta e dolorosamente por causa disso! Você tem a MÍNIMA noção da quantidade de lugares que eu tive que passar para achar essa coisa?_

_- Almofadinhas, vou te contar, você tem cada comentário pertinente para situações como essa que eu até me impressiono! - Aluado falou, sarcástico_

**..comprar leite..**

_- Eu vou ter que sair de novo? Para comprar leite? Háhá! O Pontas vai dessa vez, afinal, é o filho DELE!_

_- Argh, tá, Almofadinhas, eu vou. Mas cuide do Harry enquanto eu não voltar. - James ia saindo, depositando o bebê no colo de Sirius_

**..preparar a mamadeira..**

_- "Esquente a mamadeira e, antes de dar para o bebê, pingue uma pequena gota nas costas da mão, para ter certeza que não está muito quente" - Aluado leu em voz alta_

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! - Sirius urrou_

_- Almofadinhas, seu grande e gigantesco TAPADO! Era uma PEQUENA gota! Você derramou TUDO na sua mão! Nós vamos ter que fazer tudo de novo!_

_- Olha, Pontas, eu só não vou te bater porque não quero dar um mal exemplo ao seu filho. Mas se prepare, cara, na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver eu vou te matar.._

**..e, finalmente, alimentar Harry,..**

_- Agora, Pontas, com cuidado, coloque a mamadeira na boca dele, levemente inclinada.. Não! Não a deixe de cabeça para baixo! Você vai engasgar o bebê! Pontas!_

**..os Marotos puderam voltar a descansar, às 7 da manhã.**

- Eu nunca me senti tão exausto em toda a minha vida. - Sirius se largou em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Argh, eu também. - Remus se jogou no sofá.

- Nem me fale.. - Pontas sentou-se no outro sofá, com Harry no colo.

- Eu vou dormir. Não me acordem tão cedo. - Sirius se pronunciou, levantando.

- Eu também. Pontas, cuidado com o bebê, e se precisar, o livro está em cima da bancada.

- Caras? - Sirius e Remus se viraram, cansados, já na metade do corredor que levava para os quartos - Obrigado. Mesmo.

Os dois apenas acenaram e seguiram para seus quartos, deixando James na sala com Harry.

O maroto se ajeitou no sofá e começou a olhar o pequeno bebê que dormia em seu colo. Por que Lily não havia contado para ele antes? Ah, Lily.. Era bem típico dela, achar que ele não iria ter maturidade suficiente para lidar com certas situações. Ele odiava aquilo.. Pensando nisso, James se dera conta de como sentia falta daquela ruiva. Dos chiliques dela, dos beijos dela, das manias dela...

Tudo nela o completava, tudo nela era especial.. Começou a se sentir melancólico imaginando como o pequeno Harry devia estar sentindo falta da mãe também. Era apenas um bebê, mas deveria ser horrível estar em um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas desconhecidas que não sabem lidar com você, sem o colo da mãe, principalmente para ele.

Pensando nisso, James apertou o bebê contra o peito, querendo que ele entendesse que eles iriam passar por aquilo juntos, e que ele nunca deixaria nada ruim acontecer à ele. Não importando quanto trabalho isso desse...

* * *

N/A: _Own -Eu gostei tanto do final desse cap, foi a Bia que escreveu - _

_Beeeem, gente, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, vocês não tem idéia do quanto elas me deixam feliz._

_Aghn... Hoje não tem prévia do próximo capítulo por que nós ainda não começamos a escrever xD Mas garanto que vocês vão gostar _

_Bom... Respondendo as reviews:_

* * *

**Lilys Riddle: **_huahuauhauhhuauhahuhua Eu também amo as tiradas dele, espere para ver só nos próximos capítulos. Então... Sinceramente eu não gostei do segundo filme não, é bem engraçado mas perdeu o ponto da história, sei lá._

_Você ainda tem dúvidas de que eu sou má? huaahuhahuahuahuahuhahua Mas hoje não tem maldade por que ainda não começamos a escrever u.u Muito obrigada pelos comentários e espero que goste do cap xD Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**Belle Potter: **_Ai que bom que está gostando da fic Eu e a Bia também estamos adorando escrevê-la xD E sabe... O projeto dessa fic surgiu justamente por que eu fiquei pensando em como o Harry seria criado no meio dos marotos,a minha mãe me ajudou um pouquinho sem saber, me contando várias histórias de quando eu era bebê e tals Aaah pois é, viu como não somos más? Todo mundo diz que somos umas sádicas mas nem somos tão sádicas assim ahuauhauhahuahuahuahu. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, espero que tenha gostado do cap e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**jehssik: **_Oiii! Que bom que está gostando Absurdamente criativa? Cora Magina... Aaah pois é, eu também tenho uma peninha do Harry u.u e.. Ele nem vai sofrer traumas não, vai se divertir e muito, você vai ver! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste do cap e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Ly Black: **_Ah pois é, eu tinha visto que você tinha comentado lá e tals Que bom que está gostando! Eu também to adorando escrever - Aaaah nem me conte, eu imaginei o Sirius assim vendo uma foto do David Beckham assim, e dai eu não aguentei e escrevi isso u.u hauhauhuahuhuahuahuahu Eu tinha pensado em fazer isso mesmo, colocar só o Harry na porta dele com um mínimo bilhete escrito: "Você é o pai dele, não posso mais cuidar. L.E" hahuauhauhauhahua mas dai ia ficar meio confuso pra explicar os motivos dela depois e tals... Mas meu, eu no lugar do James tinha tido um ataque u.u Nhaaa, que bom que está gostando, muito obrigada pelocomentário e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**Bia Lupin: **_Aaaaah cara, tu eu não tenho nem o que falar - hauuahuahahahuahuu cãra, tu nem imagina o quanto eu ri escrevendo aquela cena, imaginar elesfoi tão engraçado uhauhahuauhahuahuahu o detalhe básico é que eu tinha escrito isso quase as 3 da manhã, minha mãe acordou perguntando qual era o meu problema y.yAssim que eu postar aqui eu vou lá comentar no seu xD Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos linda _

**Washed Soul: **_huahuahuhuauhahuahuahuahuahu, eu rí muito com a sua notinha-não-review. Poxa... Eu não sabia que você era apaixonada pelo botãozinho roxo u.u Eu coloco isso por que ninguém a não ser eu e a Bia achamos ele sexy huahuahuahuahuahuahuauh Que bom que você está gostando! Continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **_auahuauhauhauhahuhauuhahu que bom que esá gostando da fic! Continue comentando e dando a sua opinião ok? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**Linah Black: **_Quer mais? Bom... aí está! huauhahuauhahahu muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste do cap e continue comentando. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**Youko Julia Yagami: **_hauuhahuauhahuahuahuahuauhauhauha que bom que está gostando! Merlin, jogar o Harry pela janela? huahuahauhauuhahua Eu acho que ele não chega a tanto... Espero que goste desse cap e continue comentando xD Muito obrigada pela review! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**0-Mean-girl-0: **_hauauhhuahuuhaauh pois é, mas eu acho que ele vai gostar de ser criado pelo marotos, pelo menos eu gostaria u.u Há, pra Sirius Black não ser cachorro só reencarnando umas 12487987835487354873046864536 de vezes! ahuahuahuahuahuahuahu Espero que goste desse cap e muito obrigada pelo comentário! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

_

* * *

_

_Bem amores é isso, espero vocês no próximo capítulo!_

_E Ah! O botãozinho roxo continua a ser sexy xD_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_


	4. A terrível, huh, fralda

_- Sai de tráz de uma moitinha. - Er... Oi?_

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 3 – A terrível, huh, fralda..._**

James não sabia quanto tempo ficara a observar Harry dormir, só sabia que era bom demais fazê-lo. Por vários momentos pensou em como Lílian tivera coragem de deixá-lo assim... Um ser tão pequeno, tão indefeso. Tratou de afastar logo tais pensamentos, antes que ficasse com raiva da ruiva.

Tantas coisas para fazer e tão pouco tempo. Harry não poderia dormir em uma cesta para o resto da vida certo? E ele tinha que trabalhar certo? A vida continuava e agora ele teria que ser um pai "responsável" e como tal, não poderia deixar o filho dormindo para sempre em uma cesta. Para resolver esse "probleminha" ele teria que fazer... Agh... Compras...

Só de pensar nisso já estava cansado, James nunca foi fã de ficar o dia inteiro andando na rua cheio de sacolas e afins, e fazer isso com um bebê não era muito tentador. Mas já que tinha que ser feito, ele faria. E é claro que ele arrastaria os marotos consigo, ou você realmente acha que ele perderia a chance de arrastar os amigos para uma suposta "roubada"? Não mesmo, não James Potter.

Colocou Harry delicadamente num amontoado de cobertores na sala e foi para uma das missões mais difíceis, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosas, que esse mundo já viu: acordar Sirius Black. Remus acordaria facilmente, a diversão estava em Sirius.

Entrou no quarto silenciosamente, e viu o moreno babando no travesseiro e roncando.

- Sirius.. Siriuszinho.. - o maroto falou suavemente, para depois se tocar do que tinha falado e cair na gargalhada. Ele sabia que era amadorismo. Sirius nunca acordaria assim.

Foi até a cozinha, pegou um balde no armário sob a pia e colocou embaixo da torneira. Sim, era clichê, mas o melhor vinha depois. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto, dessa vez com um enorme balde nas mãos. Tomou um certo impulso.. 1.. 2.. 3.. e.. Sim, um Almofadinhas ensopado com a cama totalmente molhada levantou em um pulo.

- PONTAS, VOCÊ TEM COCÔ DE HIPOGRIFO NA CABEÇA, SEU RETARDADO MENTAL?

James só conseguia rir, e rir, e rir. Sirius estava com a cara toda "amassada", totalmente molhado, usando apenas as calças do pijama (N/A: Não sei qual é a graça dessa cena, ela é tão.. Ui..) e vermelho de raiva.

- Sabe.. Eu adoro.. O jeito.. Como você é.. Igual a um cachorro.. Quando se trata.. De água.. - James mal conseguia falar, ele só ria.

- QUERO VER VOCÊ ACHAR GRAÇA QUANDO EU ENFIAR ESSE BALDE NA SUA CABEÇA! - Sirius pegou o balde no chão e saiu correndo atrás de James, que ainda ria. Foram correndo pelo corredor, mas pararam de brusco quando chegaram na sala.

- Que.. cheiro é esse? - James havia parado de rir.

- Eu.. eu não sei.. Mas.. QUE ECA!

Os marotos se entreolharam e depois olharam para Harry, que olhava para os dois com um sorriso maroto. Se entreolharam novamente. E sabiam que só havia uma coisa a se fazer em situações como essa.

- ALUADOOOOOOOOOO! VEM AQUII!

Não obtiveram resposta.

- ALUADO, É CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE! TRAZ ESSE SEU TRASEIRO LOBINO PRA CÁ AGORA! - Sirus, aparentemente, não estava num dos seus melhores dias.

Remus apareceu no corredor bocejando.

- Ah, ELE você não acordou carinhosamente, é? - Sirius alfinetou.

- Você sabe que é meu favorito, Almofadinhas! - James respondeu, apertando as bochechas de Sirius.

- Bom, dá para me dizer qual é a calamid.. Cara, que cheiro é esse?

- Foi ele. - os marotos responderam em uníssono, apontando para Harry, que agora ria.

- É, eu imaginei. Deixa-me ver o livro.. - Remus começou a folhear o pesado livro - Bom, aparentemente, o nosso novo inquilino aqui fez cocô.

James e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas.

- Tá, qual é a graça? - Remus olhava para os dois sério.

Eles apenas fizeram um sinal indicando que não sabiam, e riram até lhes faltar ar.

- Okay, ele fez cocô. Isso nós sabemos. Mas, que mal lhe pergunte, para onde foi? - Sirius se recompôs e perguntou, gerando outra sessão de gargalhadas. Harry olhava de um para outro, sem entender nada.

- Merlin, eu não escutei isso... – Remus resmungou para si mesmo, revirando os olhos.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou James, já recuperado.

- O Trocaremos oras. – Remus respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Como exatamente? – Perguntou Sirius, agora fazendo uma careta.

Remus revirou os olhos, voltando- os para o livro e bocejando mais uma vez.

- Bom... – Ele disse minutos depois. – Precisamos de várias coisas...

- Eu vou comprar! – Disseram James e Sirius juntos. Obviamente nenhum dos dois queria ficar naquela casa com Harry Potter e suas fraldas sujas.

- Nada disso. – Aluado disse percebendo a jogada dos dois. – Vocês ficam aqui e cuidam dele e eu vou comprar as coisas.

Eles tentaram argumentar por um tempo, mas depois do olhar lupino-malígno (como disse Sirius) que Aluado lhes lançou, era melhor não contrariar.

Os dois se entreolharam e olharam para Harry.

- É Almofadinhas, definitivamente não vai ser fácil. – James suspirou.

- É, definitivamente...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inúmeras sacolas com: Fraldas descartáveis e de pano; talco; sabonete infantil; pomada para assadura; algodão; lenços umedecidos; fita crepe; chupeta; mamadeiras; mordedor; máscaras; luvas; pinça e afins jaziam no balcão na cozinha, onde dois marotos remexiam, perguntando a si mesmos se usariam tudo aquilo.

Com o "paciente" devidamente acomodado para a "operação", os marotos estavam prontos, ou quase...

- Todos com as máscaras e luvas devidamente colocadas? – Perguntou Remus ajeitando a própria máscara. Os outros dois apenas fizeram sinal de positivo. – Ótimo, vamos começar então.

Harry apenas olhava de um para outro e ria, agitando os pequeninos braços em busca de colo. Obviamente ele não obteria, não agora. Silêncio por alguns minutos, Remus olhava de Harry para os marotos, dos marotos para Harry.

- Sabe, seria muito bom se começássemos logo, eu ainda pretendo voltar a dormir. – Disse Sirius em um tom entediado.

- Hum, certo. Eu estava só... Criando coragem. – Disse Remus coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Quanto mais demorarmos, pior será, vamos enfrentar logo a fera. – Decidiu-se James e deu um passo à frente, tirando toda a coragem grifinória que tinha para realizar aquela tarefa.

Ele se aproximou do filho e, com a ponta dos dedos, desabotoou o pequeno macacão (N/A: Sabe aqueles de bebê, que tem botões até o pé?Então..).

Sentindo o cheiro se propagar ainda mais, apesar da máscara, deu um passo para traz.

- Sirius, sua vez. - ele mandou.

- Como assim minha vez? O filho é seu!

- Hey, eu não quero fazer tudo sozinho! Vocês prometeram me ajudar! Cada um faz uma parte! Vai, Sirius, sua vez.

- Humpf. Tá. Mas você sabe que quando esse moleque crescer, você está marcado para morrer.

Sirius foi até lá e lentamente arrancou os dois esparadrapos que prendiam a fralda. O cheiro quase ultrapassava as máscaras.

- Aluado, faz o resto! - Sirius se afastou.

- Certo, certo. _Por que eu sempre fico com a pior parte?_ – Ele resmungou para si mesmo.

- O que foi lobinho? – Perguntou Sirius num tom falsamente meigo.

- Nada não, nada não.

A "inimiga" finalmente foi aberta, e os três fizeram uma cara de extremo nojo. O dono da mesma, tinha um dedinho na boca sorrindo travesso.

- Eca, essa não é uma boa imagem de se ver pela manhã. – Disse Sirius fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Concordo. – Disseram James e Remus juntos.

- Agh. Vamos lá... – James fechou os olhos e suspirou, abrindo-os novamente logo depois.

Remus levantou delicadamente as pequenas pernas de Harry para tirar a fralda. Entregou a James, que fechou e entregou a Sirius que jogou no lixo. Depois da devida limpeza, várias risadas e pelo menos umas dez tentativas de colocar uma nova fralda, a inimiga foi vencida, e os marotos poderiam voltar a descansar(?).

- Bom, se não se importam senhoritas, eu vou dormir. – Disse Sirius indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Almofadinhas, espera!

- O que foi dessa vez, Pontas?

- Bom, não foi exatamente por isso que eu acordei vocês...

- Ai, Merlin.. Lá vem.. - Remus resmungou.

- Bom... Eu estive pensando e...

- Você pensando pontas? Pensei que não tivesse essa capacidade – Sirius o interrompeu.

- Sinto muito, mas não me chamo Sirius almofadinhas Black. – Ele deu uma piscadela sacana.

- Ei vocês dois, parem com a "troca de elogios" que eu quero voltar logo a dormir.

-Certo. – James arrumou os óculos. – Harry precisa de um quarto decente e várias outras coisas, então... Vamos as compras!

- COMO É QUE É?

* * *

**N/A: Ai gente, mil desculpas! Era pra eu ter postado o cap há uns 2 dias atráz mas meu pc me odeia e um bloqueio mental me impediu de escrever ¬¬°**

**Desculpa estar postando tarde, mas eu não queria esperar para amanhã u.u**

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Vocês não sabem como me deixa feliz!**

**Espero que gostem do cap, não foi muito fácil escrevê-lo e eu particularmente odiei o final que eu escrevi ¬¬° **

**Bom, enfim... Infelizmente hoje também não tem palinha do próximo cap, eu não escrevi e estou morrendo de sono. No próximo eu prometo que terá!**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Ellen-Potter: **_Muito obrigada por ler e comentar! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste desse cap __Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;_

**0-Mean-girl-0:**_ Nha pois é, o James é o pai mais fofo - Nhaaa eu também adorei a cena dele tentando pegar o Harry, foi tão fofo - Os marotos ainda vão ralar muito, você vai ver! Que bom que está gostando e comentando! Espero que goste desse cap Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;_

**Linah Black: **_E não é que você acertou? huahuahuahuahuahahuauha Eu também fico imaginando Sirius Black a procurar uma mamadeira as 4 da manhã - Que bom que está gostando e comentando! Espero que goste desse cap Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;_

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **_hauhauhahuahuahuhuauh pois é, o Sirius é o tapado mais lindo que eu já ví na vida - Que bom que está gostando e comentando! Espero que goste desse capBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**Lilys Riddle**_:Nhaaaa,desculpa. Nas férias eu tenho uns bloqueios que você nem imagina ¬¬° Nesse também não tem, mas no próximo terá, prometo! Eu fico imaginando os marotos com o Harry e morro de rir cara, eles são muito tapados, mas euos amo - Que bom que está gostando e comentando! Espero que goste desse cap Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;_

**Bia Lupin**_:Nha cara, pra ti não tenho nem palavras - Muito obrigada por tudo, tudo mesmo! Te amo demais criança - Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ;_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **_E porhoje é só pessoal! Muto obrigado a todos que estão lendo e / oucomentando. Desculpas mas uma vez pela demora do cap _

_O botãozinho roxo continua a ser extremamente sexy huauhauauhauhauaauuahuaua comentem pra tia Daph e a tia Daph será boazinha com vocês_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos amores! ; _

_**Daph Black Potter** _


	5. Compras e confusão

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você nos convenceu a fazer isso... - Sirius reclamava, com Harry no colo.

Depois de muita discussão, muitas risadas, alguns tabefes e muitos, mas muitos protestos, os Marotos sairam de casa para fazer compras, com Harry. Àquela altura já estavam andando pelas movimentadas ruas da Londres trouxa, indo em busca de: um berço, papinha, pratos e colher, fraldas extras, roupas, brinquedinhos e todas aquelas outras coisas de bebê (de acordo com a lista de Aluado).

- Almofadinhas, quer parar de resmungar um minuto? Até agora você estava reclamando que não havia comido, nós acabamos de comer, agora cale a boca, pelo amor de Merlin! - James retrucou, impaciente, enquanto Harry apenas soltava gritinhos de excitação, olhando para todos os lados, encantado.

- Ei, vocês dois.. - Harry também se calou, lançando um olhar curioso para Remus - Hum.. Quer dizer, vocês três. Aqui tem uma loja de móveis. Vamos procurar o berço.

- Okay, vocês vão lá que eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - James falou

- Eu vou com você.. Almofadinhas, segura as pontas (N/A: iuahuahiau sem trocadilhos..) enquanto a gente não volta, okay?

- Okay, okay... Vão lá, mocinhas.

Sirius rumou para dentro da loja enquanto os outros dois marotos foram na direção oposta, à procura de um banheiro.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo?

O Maroto foi surpreendido por uma atendente da loja enquanto olhava de Harry para os corredores, com impaciência.

- Não, obrigado, eu estou só.. - Então ele parou e olhou bem para a moça._ "É.. Aparentemente bem pegável.. E o rosinha pode ser útil.. E os dois não estão aqui.. É, vamos lá." -_ Ca-ham, na verdade eu estou procurando um berço para o..

- É seu filho? - a moça o olhou para ele e para Harry com os olhos brilhando. Ambos sorriram para ela galantemente.

- Hum.. É, é sim. Eu me divorciei, tive que ficar com ele.. A moça era irresponsável, longa história.. Mas, enfim.. Er, qual é o seu nome mesmo? - Sirius mentiu, muito sedutoramente (N/A: Imaginem ele bem.. Jack Sparrow, nessa parte :D)

- Samantha.

- Samantha, que belo nome! Eu sou Sirius e o pequeno aqui é Harry. Onde ficam os berços?

- Oh sim, por aqui por favor... – A moça disse depois de alguns segundos de transe olhando o maroto.

Sirius olhou Harry sorrindo maroto enquanto começavam a andar.

- Que tipo de berço procura? – Ela perguntou sensualmente virando-se para eles.

- Ahn... – O maroto ficou confuso, afinal, Remus não havia dito que tipo de berço comprariam. – Para te falar a verdade eu não sei. – Ele sorriu amarelo e tirou as mãozinhas de Harry da corrente de prata que ele usava. – Mas, acho que você pode me ajudar, não?

- Claro que eu posso! Nós temos vários tipos de berç..

- Sirius! Eu vejo que você está com pressa! - Sirius se virou e viu os dois amigos, sorrindo para ele cinicamente. Eles sabiam o que ele estava querendo fazer. E é óbvio que eles iriam estragar tudo.

- Er.. Hum.. Oi, caras! - ele cumprimeitou, surpreso. Mas depois se recompôs - Bom, Samantha, esses aqui são..

- Eu sou o pai do bebê, James, e esse é nosso amigo Remus

- Pai do bebê? Mas você não disse que.. - a garota olhava de um para o outro, confusa

- É que o _nosso_ bebê meio que tem dois pais.. Nós somos uma família moderna, sabe como é.. - James pegou Harry do colo de Sirius, que começava a ficar vermelho

- Não, não é nada disso, eu..

- Sirius, Sirius.. Quando você vai aprender que nós temos que assumir de uma vez? Você não pode ficar trancado no armário para sempre! - James gesticulava, sorrindo ironicamente - Mas, como eu estava dizendo, querida, o negócio é que.. O bofe já tem dono! (N/A: Merlin do céu que desperdííícioo!)

- JAMES POTTER EU JURO QUE.. - Sirius estava roxo de raiva

- Er, vocês dois vão discutir isso lá fora que eu cuido dosberços, sim? - Remus, depois de se recuperar do seu ataque de riso, empurrou os amigos para fora da loja. Depois, se voltou para a vendedora, que estava à beira das lágrimas, e reparou como ela era bonita. _"Bom, não custa arriscar.."_ - Oi, meu nome é Remus e eu sou heterossexual. Poderia me mostrar os berços? Nós estamos procurando algo pequeno..

Obviamente depois do "incidente" na loja de móveis, Sirius não voltou a falar com James, nem Remus. Ele andava a frente dos dois, levando Harry, resmungando com ele mesmo e com uma cara nada agradável. Remus contava a James como conseguira o telefone e um encontro com Samantha, enquanto James ria, fazendo piadinhas com Sirius.

- Ah Almofadinhas, você não vai ficar com essa cara o resto do dia só por uma brincadeirinha não é?

Sirius se virou furioso:

- Brincadeirinha pontas? Brincadeirinha? VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE GAY! – Ele gritou e várias pessoas se viraram para olhá-lo e algumas cochicharam. – Agh. Que "grandes" amigos eu tenho! Mas... Podem esperar, isso terá volta!

- Ok Almofadinhas, sem dramas. – Remus tentou ser sério mas falhou miseravelmente, começando a rir. – Ah, você deveria ter visto a sua cara!

Sirius apenas fez uma cara indignada e ajeitou Harry no colo, que tentava a todo custo a corrente do pescoço dele na boca.

- Tome cuidado pequenino. – Ele falou com Harry, que agora o olhava. – Seu pai e o tio Aluado não prestam. Eles são malvados, ferram com a honra alheia e...

- Hey! – James chegou perto deles e pegou Harry do colo de Sirius. – Não diga calúnias sobre mim ao meu filho! – Balançou-o, fazendo-o rir gostosamente.- Não acredite em nada do que esse cachorro tratante diz!

Sirius fez uma cara falsamente indignada, não escondendo o sorriso maroto que lhe escapava dos lábios. Pegou Harry novamente, que ria muito com o troca-troca de colo.

A próxima parada, era a loja de roupas de bebê. Entraram no local extremamente desanimados, já que não estavam acostumados, nem gostavam de comprar roupas, e para crianças a tarefa ficava mais difícil.

Uma linda moça ruiva, com olhos extremamente azuis e com um sorriso simpático se aproximou deles, que olhavam para todos os lados, sem saber por onde começar.

- Olá. Meu nome é Beatriz, posso ajudá-los? (N/A: Ai, cara, vocês vão ter que me perdoar, mas o nome dela TINHA que ser esse. Mais depois eu explico melhor XD)

Os três sorriram galantemente e James passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os mais ainda.

- Não, não e não! Meu afilhado não vai usar uma blusa rosa! Que coisa mais maricas!

- Mas não é rosa. – Disse Beatriz. – É salmão, e está super na moda hoje em dia.

- Ta, que seja. Mas rosa não, meu afilhado não vai usar rosa!

- E quem disse que ele é seu afilhado? – Retrucou James levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou dizendo! – Ele exibiu uma feição falsamente indignada. – E o pequeno aqui quer, não quer Harry? – Ele cutucou levemente a barriga de Harry, fazendo-o rir e soltar um resmungo parecido com um "yeah". – Viu? Ele me ama. Aliás, todos me amam.

- O Ranhoso não te ama. – Disse Remus divertido. – Nem eu... – Ele sorriu marotamente. – E nem a Samantha.

James e Remus riram, enquanto Sirius fechava a cara.

- Você é um desagradável, Aluado.

- Ora. Eu não tenho culpa da sua... hum... Orientação sexual, caro Almofadinhas. – Ele ria enquanto falava.

Beatriz, que ria com as palhaçadas deles, parou de brusco e arregalou os olhos.

- Por Merlin! – Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. – Você é... Você é Gay? – O olhou de cima a baixo descaradamente. – Que desperdício..

James e Remus caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Sirius corava.

- Não, querida, eu _não sou _gay. Isso tudo é inveja da minha beleza e do meu sucesso com as garotas. - O maroto sorria galantemente - É que o pai de família aqui quer uma chance também, então ele inventou isso..

- Ah, ele quer uma chance, é? - ela voltou os olhos para o maroto, sorrindo sedutoramente - Bom, quem sabe a chance não está bem na frente dele.. Vão querer pagar em dinheiro?

James olhava da garota para os amigos, que o cutucavam e o mandavam sinais de "Tá esperando o que?". Será que ele deveria? Quer dizer, ele não havia namorado ninguém desde que saiu de Hogwarts por causa do trabalho, mas também porque ele nunca achou que encontraria alguém boa o suficiente. _"É, mas se você desse uma chance às garotas talvez não estivesse mais encalhado que o Titanic!"._ Ah, ótimo! A garota esperando uma resposta e ele discutindo com a própria consciência! Bom, ele.. É, ele não poderia esperar Lily para sempre. E não foi uma coisa exatamente legal simplesmente largar Harry à sua porta. Ela claramente já esqueceu ele, por que ele não pode esquecê-la? É, é isso aí.

- Bom, eu vou querer o seu telefone, será que é possível? - James se aproximou da garota, sorrindo marotamente.

- É, desde que pague as roupas depois tudo certo! - ela sorriu, animada, e foi em direção ao caixa.

- E finalmente o nosso querido amigo Pontas vai sair da seca! - Sirius levantou os braços, falando alto

- Shh.. Cala a boca, Almofadinhas! Eu não quero que ela pense que eu estou desesperado!

- Mas você está! - Remus ponderou, enquanto Harry puxava os seus cabelos

- Bem, deu 122,50. Vão pagar como? - a garota voltou, sorrindo animada para os Marotos

- Deixe que eu pago aqui.. Vocês dois, vão indo para o supermercado que eu já vou! - James piscou para os amigos e acompanhou Beatriz até o caixa

- Okay, Sirius, eu vou ter que sacar mais dinheiro naquele banco ali. Você vai indo com o Harry, mas _nada de gracinhas_ dessa vez, entendeu cachorro? Pegue aqui a lista de compras e só compre isso. Daqui a pouco o Pontas deve estar indo para aí também.. - Remus falou para Sirius, na porta do supermercado

- Entendi, entendi. - Sirius respondeu, e depois de ver Aluado se virar e ir na outra direção, entrou no supermercado falando com Harry - Nós não vamos fazer gracinhas, certo? Não, claro que nós não vamos.. Vejamos o que tem nessa lista.. Hum.. Fraldas..

Sirius pegou um carrinho com cadeira para bebês e colocou Harry ali. Em meio à acidentes e algumas confusões (_"Não, Harry, isso não! Larga isso! AAAI! Não larga em cima do meu pé, criança!"_), os dois até que estavam indo bem. E nada de James e Remus ainda.

- Hum.. Iogurte. Onde será que fica isso? - Sirius "pensou alto". Começou a olhar em volta para ver se encontrava alguém do supermercado, até que se deparou com uma bela garota que empilhava latas no fim do corredor. Não pensou duas vezes e foi até ela, deixando o carrinho ali.

- Er, com licença? - ele encostou levemente no ombro da moça, a fazendo pular de susto

- AH! - ela olhou para Sirius, o analisou dos pés à cabeça e logo se recompôs - Desculpe, posso ajudá-lo?

- Sim, eu estou procurando esses itens aqui.. - O maroto sorriu e estendeu a lista para a moça

- Ah, claro! Venha comigo! - ela pegou uma cestinha e saiu andando, com Sirius ao seu encalce

- Então.. Qual é o seu nome? - ele perguntou, assim que eles atingiram o corredor dos produtos de limpeza

- Kate. E o seu? - ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso e uma mecha de cabelo loiro caindo nos olhos, mas sem parar de andar.

- Sirius. E então, o que.. - Sirius havia começado a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo alto-falante do supermercado:

- Confusão no corredor 6! Confusão no corredor 6!

_"MERLIN DO CÉU! O HARRY!"_

Sirius se lembrou que havia deixado Harry lá, e saiu correndo desesperadamente. Chegando lá, encontrou pilhas de latas no chão, um carrinho virado, um bebê sorridente, ao lado das latas, e uma multidão muito curiosa.

Harry batia uma lata no chão, rindo e fazendo um barulho irritante.

- HARRY! GRAÇAS A DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO! - Sirius correu de encontro ao bebê, o pegando no colo

- É seu filho? - ele foi surpreendido por Kate, que ajuntava o carrinho ao lado dele eficientemente

- Er.. Hum.. Quase isso. Meu afilhado.

- Ohn, que lindo!

- SIRIUS BLACK! FINALMENTE!

Sirius se virou e lá estavam James e Remus. Murmurou para Harry

- Garoto, essa foi por muito pouco.. Hey, caras! Finalmente digo eu, que demora! - Sirius disfarçou

- Comprou tudo? E que confusão é essa? - Remus perguntou

- Er.. Estava aqui no carrinho, mas eu esbarrei sem querer e.. - enquanto falava, Sirius olhou furtivamente para Kate, que entendeu o sinal

- Ah, foi só pelo barulho do carrinho, esse povo é muito curioso.. Eu já separei boa parte das suas coisas num outro carrinho, posso ajudar a pegar o resto rapidinho. - Kate piscou para Sirius

- Okay. Então nós vamos para a fila enquanto você termina de pegar as coisas, Sirius. Vem cá, Harry! - James pegou Harry de Sirius e sorriu marotamente, seguindo para os caixas com Remus.

- Ufa! Obrigado.. - ele falou, se viramdo para a moça que lhe sorria

- De nada! Agora vamos atrás das suas coisas rapidinho!

- Você primeiro..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu estou absolutamente morto. - Sirius se jogou no sofá, carregado de sacolas.

- Nem me fale.. - Remus o seguiu.

- Aluado, qual é o nosso saldo? - James perguntou, deixando Harry, que dormia, no seu quarto

- Hum.. Vejamos.. - Remus tirou um papel amassado do bolso - "Compras do mês", "Móveis para o Harry", "Roupas para o Harry", com direito à bagunça na lanchonete e três encontros extra, pela pechincha de 1775 libras. (N/A: Libras ou euros? Bom, não sei, vai libras mesmo, desculpem se estiver errado)

- Ouch! - Sirius brincou

- Depois dessa eu vou dormir até mais leve.. - James acrescentou

- Ah, se for pensar bem nem foi tão caro assim.. Conseguimos desconto em praticamente todos os lugares..

- Haha, óbvio! Com o meu charme e o seu talento com números.. - Sirius não perderia a oportunidade de "se achar"

- O _seu_ charme? Esqueceu quem conseguiu o maior desconto de todos na loja de roupas? E o Aluado aqui também, está quieto mas acho que conseguiu uns 40 porcento com a Samantha. - James sorriu marotamente

- Ah, é? - Sirius o olhou indignado. O silêncio pairou na sala, até que Sirius acertou uma almofada exatamente na cara de James, fazendo seus óculos cairem

- Cachorro, você quer morrer, é? - James apenas pegou a almofada, e olhou imóvel para Sirius.

- Vai me matar? Você e qual exérc..

Pof! Outra almofada. Sirius foi revidar, mas acabou acertando em Remus, que havia levantado para ir até a cozinha, mas fez meia volta e se juntou à brincadeira também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: **_Err... Alguém ainda lê essa fic? Geeeente! Mil perdões pela demora do cap, mesmo! Não era para ele demorar tanto assim. Acontece que vocês tem uma autora muito, mas muito preguiçosa com enormes bloqueios mentais. Resultado: Cap escrito quase totalmente pela Bia (Obrigada linda, não sei o que seria de mim sem ti, em todos os sentidos u.u) Muito obrigada por todas as review! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz. _

_Booooom, espero que gostem do cap, ele deu trabalho u.u_

_Coisinhas pra contar pra vocês: __Fim da fic já decidido! Eu e a Bia (Maior parte crédito dela) bolamos um final muito, mas muito foda, que tenho certeza de quem ler vai gostar muito, e até chorar o.0 _

_Chega de falar u.u e vamos as reviews!_

**Dama mary potter:**

_Oiiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, espero que goste desse! beeeeeeeeijos ;_

**JhU Radcliffe: **

_Oiiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Que bom que gostou do cap e... Se eu não me engano, acho que já passei na sua fic o.0 O nome não me é estranho Bom, espero que goste desse cap e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**milinha-potter: **

_Oiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Que bom que gostou e espero que continue lendo e comentando, obrigada. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**Srta Ma la foy:**

_Oiii! Nhaaaaaa -Se esconde- Descuuuulpe pela demora do outro e desse também .. Cara é sério, acho que vocês são videntes! Sempre alguém acerta alguma coisa do cap! Eu preciso deixar de ser tão óbvia u.u Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Espero que goste desse cap e continue comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**DarkyAnge:**

_Oiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Que bom que gostou Continue lendo e comentando viu? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**Lilys Riddle:**

_Oiii! Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse também Condordo, o Remus é o único ser pensante desses três u.u E definitivamente, sempre sobra pra ele hauahuahuuahuaah Continue lendo e comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

**Linah Black:**

_Oiii! hauuhauhahauhahu pois é u.u Sempre alguém acerta alguma coisa .. Espero que goste desse cap! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos ; _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_E é isso minha gente _

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz. O próximo cap definitivamente sai mais rápido, já começei a escreve-lo! Só não coloco um pedacinho aqui por que eu ainda não mostrei pra Bia .. Mas, tenho certeza de que vão gostar._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos e até o Próximo cap! _

_Daph Black Potter_


	6. Enquanto isso, na França

**Capítulo 6 – "Enquanto isso, na França..."**

* * *

Fazia apenas três dias que estava na França, o coração estava apertado e o pensamento em Londres. Três horas se passaram desde que deitou para dormir, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar. A culpa a dominava... Deixar seu único filho daquela maneira a destruía por dentro e a preocupação não a deixava viver.

Será que James havia entendido e aceitado? Estaria ele cuidando de Harry ou abandonara-o? _Não... James não faria isso.._ – Pensou. – _Ou faria?_

Seu choro se intensificou e ela teve ímpeto de largar tudo e voltar para a Inglaterra naquele momento. Suspirou ordenando os pensamentos, não podia voltar agora, aquele emprego era importante pra ela. Não que Harry e James não fossem, pelo contrário, mas ela sempre foi ensinada a ser independente, nunca dependeu de ninguém e não seria agora...

Olhou cobiçosamente para o telefone e então para os dois porta retratos em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira; uma dela com James na formatura de hogwarts, e outra dela e um Harry com pouco mais de um mês, suspirou.

Precisava saber como estavam, ou não ficaria em paz, nem conseguiria trabalhar. Ponderou por alguns segundos e tirou o telefone do gancho. Respirou fundo, tirando toda a coragem grifinória do peito. Olhou as teclas por alguns segundos e discou o numero que ainda tinha gravado na memória, o numero da casa de James.

Seu coração batia a mil, parecendo querer sair pela boca... O típico barulho de chamada começou e ela sentiu o medo a invadir. Conseguiria falar com ele? Teria a cara de pau de perguntar pelo seu filho? Não... Não conseguiria... Abaixou a mão para desligar o aparelho e então ouviu...

- Alô? – Sentiu a respiração falhar e arrepiou-se. Era ele, ela tinha certeza...

- Alô? – Ele disse novamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, ela ouviu uma risada doce de bebê... Seu bebê...

- ALÔ? – Ele gritou dessa vez e ela sorriu ao ouvir mais uma vez a risada. Harry estava bem... Suspirou em alívio imediatamente, murmurando um "Graças a Merlin..."

- L...Lílian... É você?

-_Não o balance assim almofadinhas! Ele acabou de comer, vai vomitar em você seu panacão!_

_- Não vai nada não é Harry? Ele gosta. – _Podia ouvir Harry rir cada vez mais e a respiração descompassada de James. Soluçou sentindo as lágrimas brotarem com mais força de seus olhos...

_- Pontas? Você está bem? Quem é? _- A voz de Remus foi ouvida e ela se sentiu tremer.

Desligou o telefone por impulso e respirou fundo. Como ela fizera isso? Suspirou e foi até o banheiro. Ficou por um tempo analisando seu reflexo. Reflexo de uma mãe que teve a capacidade de abandonar o filho à porta de alguém, sem saber onde ele iria parar... Bateu forte na pia. Iria parar com aqueles pensamentos. Ela deixou o filho com o pai, e ele estava bem. Além do mais, ela iria vê-lo assim que pudesse. Lavou o rosto com água fria, e ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Alô? - falou, tentando conter a voz de choro.

- Lily? - ela logo reconheceu o sotaque francês. Era Thierry, seu.. hum.. conhecido. Conhecido porque ele trabalhava na mesma sessão que ela, mas eles não eram o que podiam se chamar de amigos. Ela tinha que admitir que ele era bonito, um charme francês, moreno de olhos claros e bastante inteligente. E parece estar interessado nela, pois não tira os olhos dela um minuto, o que chega a ser até irritante.

-Sim... – Respondeu em um tom cansado. Tudo o que menos queria agora, era conversar.

- Te acordei? Pardon ma chérie. –Ele disse em um tom sedutor e Lily sorriu, revirando os olhos.

- Não acordou não. – Ela disse se ajeitando na cama. – A que devo a _honra_ dessa ligação? – Perguntou divertida.

- Bom... – Ele fez um tom de mistério. – Amanhã saímos mais cedo, e eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos... Assim... Jantar juntos, conheço ótimos restaurantes, o que acha?

Lily suspirou audivelmente. Em três dias, era a nona vez que era chamada para sair. Não que não quisesse, mas simplesmente não tinha cabeça para encontros e afins. Não queria se envolver com mais ninguém, não podia. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer James...

-Chérie... Está ai? – A ruiva foi despertada de seus devaneios pela voz sexy de Thierry. Se não amasse tanto James, com certeza tentaria algo com o francês.

- Sim desculpe. – Ela logo disse e suspirou. – Thierry eu...

- Não. – Ele a interrompeu. – Não responda agora. Amanhã nos vemos e aí você me diz, okay? – Ele tinha uma voz doce, que fez a ruiva derreter.

- Tudo bem... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Então vou deixar você em paz. Boa noite chérie, durma com os anjinhos. – Ele disse rindo de uma maneira infantil, que Lily achou encantadora.

- Boa noite – A ruiva riu. – E você também, durma com os anjos.

- Depois de ter ouvido sua doce voz, com certeza eu o farei. – Ele disse em um tom extremamente sedutor, que fez Lílian corar furiosamente.

- Er... Obrigada...

E simplesmente desligou. Estava se sentindo extremamente confusa, por que tudo aquilo tinha que ser assim? Depois de anos, finalmente ela encontrara uma voz que lhe fazia sentir um certo conforto, que a divertia, que a animava. Até então todos os homens simplesmente passaram desapercebidos por ela, mas tinha alguma coisa em relação a Thierry que ela não sabia explicar...

_"Deve ser o charme dele. Ninguém resiste ao charme dos franceses. É, só pode ser isso. Algo passageiro,é só eu começar a trabalhar que ele vai virar um chefe insuportável e tudo isso vai passar"_

E pensando nisso, a ruiva deitou e logo adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, acordou com o despertador apitando irritantemente ao seu lado, e constatou que estava atrasada. Tomou um banho, pegou um pacote de bolachas e aparatou até o hospital onde trabalhava. Aproximou-se do balcão, comendo uma bolacha, e cumprimentou a recepcionista

- Bom dia, Roberta! Como estão as coisas hoje? - Ela sorriu amavelmente.

- Muito bem, Lily. Preparada para o segundo dia?

- É, mais ou menos... Ainda tenho que me acostumar com o ritmo daqui e...

- Bonjour, meninas!

Elas viraram e viram Thierry entrando, vestindo um jeans despojado com uma camisa azul que destacava os seus olhos.

Obviamente ainda tinha que se tornar mais... hum... Apresentável, para trabalhar, mas ele estava realmente muito bonito.

- Bom dia! - elas responderam em coro, Lily não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Acenou discretamente para Roberta e já ia saindo dali, quando ele a chamou.

- Hey Lily, creio que vou para a mesma direção que você. Posso lhe acompanhar?

- Hum.. Claro!

- Então... Er... Pensou na minha proposta? -ele olhava para ela docemente, e ela desviava o olhar em toda oportunidade que tinha.

- Proposta? Que proposta? - a ruiva tentou se fazer de desentendida, ao que o francês simplesmente suspirou.

- Vamos jantar hoje? Eu adoraria te conhecer melhor.. - ele parou de andar a passou a encará-la.

- Er.. Hum.. Thierry, é que.. - nesse momento ela olhou para o olhar suplicante dele e simplesmente desmoronou. Se por telefone ele já era um charme, pessoalmente, então, ele era irresistível - Bom, okay. Nos encontramos aqui mais tarde, então!

- Combinado, chérie. Prometo que você vai se divertir! Agora vou andando, ainda tenho que me trocar! -ele se aproximou dela, lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Passava de pouco mais de oito da noite, Lílian se encontrava sentada em uma das macas da ala infantil, uma prancheta repousava em seu colo e ela olhava fixamente para o berçário de frente para ela. Seus pensamentos imediatamente vagaram para Londres, estaria ela fazendo a coisa certa?

Antes que pudesse recomeçar a se culpar internamente ou chorar, foi interrompida pela voz de Thierry soando divertida e alta aos seus ouvidos:

-E então, já passa das oito – Ele sorria sedutoramente, e todas as desculpas que ela vinha formulando o dia inteiro para não sair com ele foram por água abaixo. – Vamos?

- Vamos sim... – Ela respondeu soltando os longos cabelos rubros do coque que havia feito. – Deixe-me só pegar minhas coisas...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pouco tempo depois, aparataram no centro comercial de Paris. Lílian ainda não conhecia essa parte da cidade e estava cada vez mais encantada. A França emanava uma energia positiva tão grande, uma alegria tão grande, que mesmo com o filho e o homem que amava estando longe dela, conseguia ficar contente. Olhava tudo em volta com olhos extremamente brilhantes, e um lindo sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto...

Mulheres elegantes e charmosas, homens cavalheiros, artistas de rua, butiques, bares, restaurantes, letreiros luminosos, cinema, floristas distribuindo rosas enormes e bonitas para as moças. Tudo aquilo era como um grande sonho bonito, em que não tinha que se preocupar com nada, não se sentir culpada por nada.

-Nossa! – Ela exclamou. – Esse lugar é lindo! Tão animado!

-Sabia que ia gostar. – Thierry sorriu galantemente e a guiou para o outro lado da rua, onde havia vários estabelecimentos diferentes para escolherem. –Quer ir aonde?

-Não sei... –Ela olhava tudo maravilhada. – Um bar de Karaokê! – Ela exclamou apontando animadamente para o lugar. – Faz anos que não vou a um lugar desses. Vamos?

-Claro! –Ele lançou mais um daqueles sorrisos de derreter qualquer mulher e a acompanhou sorridente até a entrada.

O restante da noite foi maravilhoso. Lílian se divertiu como não se divertia há anos. Thierry era fantástico e muito cavalheiro, além de divertido e engraçado. Comeram porção de batata-frita com catchup e beberam margaritas. Cantaram canções pouco conhecidas com os demais no bar e riram dos que cantavam extremamente mal. Enfim, foi uma noite agradável para Lílian. Ela se sentiu mais jovem e cheia de vida, só lembrava de se divertir assim com... James...

Pensar nele fazia seu coração doer horrivelmente. Sabia que tinha sido injusta com ele, não só ao deixar Harry, mas no modo como terminou com ele... Suspirou afastando tais pensamentos, não queria ficar melancólica novamente.

Aparataram em frente ao prédio em que Lily morava, e ficaram conversando por vários minutos. Era uma atmosfera tão agradável que não queria que tivesse fim. Ficar ali com ele apenas conversando a mantinha em um estado como um transe que a fazia querer permanecer ali com ele para sempre. Era bobagem, ela sabia. Talvez fosse as margaritas que tomara um pouco antes.

- Não preciso dizer que você é uma mulher linda Lily. –Aquele sorriso apareceu e ela se sentiu tremer. – Mesmo porque muito já o devem ter feito...

Ela enrubesceu e imediatamente pensou em James. Ele elogiava sua beleza a cada vez que a olhava e sempre a fazia tremer ou suspirar.

- Obrigado... –Ela exibiu um sorriso tímido. – Você também é muito bonito, e muito interessante. – Corou intensamente. – Bom... Tenho que ir agora, já está tarde. Boa noite e muito obrigado pela noite maravilhosa, eu adorei. – Sorriu meigamente para ele.

- Mas já? Bom... Tudo bem então, nos vemos amanhã certo? – Ele sorriu. – Boa noite Lily...

- Claro... Boa noite...

Ela sorriu e se virou para entrar.

-Hey, não ganho um beijo de boa noite?

E antes que pudesse responder algo, sentiu lábios serem colados aos dela carinhosamente. No início estranhou, mas então relaxou e se deixou ser beijada. Só Merlin sabia o quanto ela precisava daquilo...

* * *

**N/A:**

O.O"

-_Foge das pedradas-_

_Err... Oi, quanto tempo não?_

_Gente, milhões de perdões pela demora._

_Acontece que eu e a Bia estávamos em um bloqueio mental desgraçado e não sabíamos o que fazer nesse cap. Quando decidimos eu empaquei em tudo u.u' MUITO obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews, amanhã eu responderei a todas xD_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos_


	7. Reviews do capítulo 5 xD

**N/A:**_ Bom gente, como eu disse, aqui estão as reviews!_

_Eu ia editar o post para as review ficarem junto com o cap, mas o fanfiction pau no... Me odeia e eu não consegui editar. u.u' _

_Mas uma vez mil desculpas pela demora no cap._

_Infelizmente o próximo não tem previsão... Como eu disse , eu e a Bia estamos passando por uma fase de bloqueio mental inimaginável e apesar de parecer fácil, essa fic dá trabalho, mesmo escrevendo ela em dupla. Por isso eu gostaria do apoio e da colaboração de vocês. E mais__ uma vez mil perdões e MUITO obrigado por todas as reviews e pelo carinho, amamos vocês -Aperta todas- _

**Srta Thalita Black:** _Oiiiii! Muito obrigado pelo carinho E... Como o Si vai se vingar nós ainda não sabemos, mas com certeza será algo bem Sirius Almofadinhas Black! huauhauhauhaauhuhaauhauhahuahu Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que goste do cap, e continue comentando, claro xD Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Linah Black:  
**_Eu também nunca imaginei ele falando isso O.O" auuauhauhauhaa Tinha que ter saído da cabeça da Bia, claro xD Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**JhU Radcliffe:  
**_Eu... Ahn... Sou suspeita a falar porque sou apaixonada por homens gays o Mas realmente, o almofadinhas é um disperdíííício huauhauhauahauh Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Lilian Evans Higurashi:**

_Que bom que está gostando e... Eu também morro de pena do Harry tadinho. Assim que der passarei na sua fic! Sabe como é, final de ano e tals... Escola sux³ '  
Nhaaaa, nesse cap o Harry não aparece. Mas no próximo ele estará com certeza!  
Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Lilys Riddle:**

_hauauuhaahauhauhauh Porque ela é bobinha? o.0 Cara, quando eu lí aquilo pela primeira vez eu pensei a mesma coisa! hauuhauhahuahuauhahuahu Muito obrigado pela sua review, espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeeeijos_

**Ninny Malfoy:  
**_Oiiiiiiiii! Ai nossa, na sua lista de autores favoritos? Daph vira uma poçinha MUITO obrigadaaaaaa! Eu tenho tanta pena do Harry, tadinho.  
Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic. E talvez você esteja se perguntando: "Porque ela atualizou essa e não atualizou a De repente Sra Malfoy?" Bem, se não estiver eu respondo da mesma maneira:  
Espere atualização lá em breve e uma surpresinha xD Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
Beeeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Biank:  
**_Muito obrigado pela sua review! Que bom que está gostando Espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beeeeeeeeeeijos _

**Babi Bulstrode Black:  
**_Oiiiiii! Realmente, imaginar os marotos cuidando de um bebê é muito hilário! Pois éééé, e ainda vai ter mais! Harry 10 x 0 neles! hauuhaauhauhahu Se eles não dessem em cima de todas, não seriam marotos, certo?  
Muito obrigado pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e comentando_!

* * *

_É isso gente _

_Amo todas vocês_

_Até o próximo cap! _


	8. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 7 - Encontros e Desencontros**

* * *

Depois de arrumar a gigantesca bagunça que fizeram na sala, os Marotos foram em ordem para o banho e foram fazer a papinha de Harry.. Quer dizer, Remus foi fazer, James e Sirius só conseguiram se sujar totalmente de comida. 

James alimentou Harry cuidadosamente. À medida que o choque inicial ia passando, ele ia entendendo a importância de tudo aquilo e ia vendo no Harry traços cada vez mais evidentes dele mesmo e da Lily.. Como os olhos verdes e uma teimosia fora do real e.. Chega! Ia parar de pensar nela! Ela tinha obviamente abandonado ele, por que ele não podia abandoná-la também? Além do mais, Beatriz ficou de ligar para ele para marcar algo àquela noite ainda, estava apenas esperando sua ligação.

Terminou de alimentar Harry, o entregou para Sirius e se juntou a Remus no sofá, com um suspiro. Assim que sentou, ouviu o telefone tocar. Deixou o telefone tocar três vezes antes de atender (Era regra no apartamento dos Marotos: Sempre deixe o telefone tocar mais de duas vezes. Se for uma garota, ela não pode pensar que você está sentado ao lado do telefone esperando ela ligar). Atendeu meio displiscente.

- Alô?

E não obteve resposta.

- Alô?

Ele tentava em vão fazer gestos para Sirius acalmar Harry, que ria alto, para tentar ouvir melhor mas não havia resposta.

- ALÔ?

Ele gritou dessa vez, e apesar dos leves chiados, conseguiu ouvir um suspiro e um murmúrio. Era ela. Tinha certeza. Ele reconheceria aquela voz mesmo à quilômetros de distância.

- L.. Lílian.. É você? - perguntou, com o coração batendo forte.

Nada, de novo. Voltou suas atenções para Harry, que estava deitado no tapete com Sirius, que o fazia cócegas e o balançava.

- Não o balance assim, Almofadinhas! Ele acabou de comer, vai vomitar em você seu panacão!

- Não vai nada não é Harry? Ele gosta._ –_ Sirius respondeu, voltando a balançar Harry. James apenas suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção na estranha chamada.

- Pontas? Você está bem? Quem é? - Remus perguntou, ao seu lado. Estava prestes a fazer um sinal para ele se calar quando ela desligou. Ia colocar o telefone no gancho, mas tremia um pouco e o deixou cair no chão, fazendo um barulho que fez Harry começar a chorar.

- Levem o Harry lá para dentro e acalmem ele, que eu já vou lá colocá-lo para dormir, sim? - James pediu, fracamente

Os amigos apenas assentiram, sabendo que ele estava abalado.

Milhões de pensamentos corriam pela sua cabeça. Por que ela ligara? Como tivera a cara de pau de ligar depois de tudo que fez? Por que desligara assim, de repente? E por que ela tinha que aparecer logo agora?

James ficou um tempo imóvel, entregue à seus pensamentos. Até ver os amigos voltarem para a sala e sentarem em volta dele.

- Pontas, o que houve? Quem era? - Sirius perguntou, cautelosamente

- Era a.. - James ia responder, mas o telefone tocou novamente. Ignorando totalmente a regra, atendeu de súbito.

- Alô?

- Oi! Nossa, estava do lado do telefone, é? Haha! - ouviu em resposta a voz animada de Beatriz, e sentiu como se o imenso embrulho no estômago tivesse desaparecido.

- Er.. Estava sim.. Hehe..

- Mas e aí, o que faremos? - ela perguntou, animada

- Hum.. Só um minutinho.. - James tapou o telefone com a mão e se virou para os amigos - Seguinte: era a Lily, agora é a Beatriz. Vocês podem me dar licença um minuto? Já explico tudo..

- Desculpe. Então, o que você quer fazer?? – Sorriu marotamente e sentiu a animação voltar. Viraria aquela página de sua vida e seria como era antes, só que agora com um pouco mais de responsabilidades.

- Ah... Eu não sei... – Beatriz respondeu quase imediatamente. – O que você sugere?

Deixar a escolha do programa com o maroto era perigoso, James sorriu marotamente se ajeitando no sofá em que estava sentado.

Remus balançava Harry distraidamente, querendo fazê-lo dormir, mas era uma árdua tarefa quando Sirius Black resolvia tirar o sono do pequeno, fazendo-o rir ou fazendo pequenas mágicas com cores que prendiam a atenção do bebê.

- Chega, Almofadinhas! – Ele disse o que parecia ser a quarta ou quinta vez. – Ele precisa dormir!

- Não precisa não.. –Sirius reclamou fazendo um hipogrifo prateado surgir da ponta de sua varinha e flutuar até Harry. – Ele já é um maroto, é da madrugada não é Harry?

Mesmo do quarto, os outros Marotos podiam ouvir risadas de James e algo sobre amanhã à noite. Ouviram o telefone voltar ao gancho, colocaram Harry para dormir e foram para a sala. Sentaram-se no sofá ao lado de James.

- Tudo em detalhes. - Sirius falou.

- Okay. - James respondeu. - Aquela hora no telefone, eu atendi e ninguém respondeu. Perguntei de novo, e de novo, e ouvi um sussurro do outro lado da linha. Era a Lily, caras, eu tenho certeza que era ela!

Remus apenas suspirou, enquanto Sirius fazia movimentos circulares com o indicador ao lado da cabeça, indicando que James estava louco. Parou, depois de levar um tapa.

- Argh, Almofadinhas, se mata! Era ela! - James reclamou, emburrado

- Okay, James, era ela.. Mas não fique cheio de esperanças, ela deve ter ligado por causa do Harry ou algo assim..

- Aluado, como não ficar cheio de esperanças?! Ela é a mulher que eu amo, e eu ouvi a voz dela pela primeira vez em anos!

- Sim, Pontas, mas ela está há quiilômetros de distância, lembra? Em outro continente! Sem contar que ela não quer nada com você.. - Sirius respondeu

Esse comentário deixou James irritado.

- QUEM TE GARANTE, ALMOFADINHAS? NÓS TIVEMOS UMA HISTÓRIA, NÓS TIVEMOS UM FILHO! ELA NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE TER ME ESQUECIDO! ELA DEVE PENSAR EM MIM TANTO QUANTO EU PENSO NELA! NÃO É COMO SE ELA ESTIVESSE POR AÍ AGORA COM UM FRANCÊS QUALQUER!

- James, não precisa gritar, idiota! Você vai acordar o Harry! - Remus advertiu

James bufou e se largou no sofá, frustrado.

- Pontas, cai na real! Se ela realmente quisesse estar com você, ela estaria aqui agora, e não na França! Pare de se forçar a acreditar nisso, se desprende do passado de uma vez! Amanhã você tem um encontro com uma garota linda, vai lá e esquece a Lily!

Nisso, os Marotos ouviram um choro vindo do quarto. Sirius e Remus fizeram menção de se levantar, mas James se levantou rapidamente e foi até lá.

Enquanto embalava seu filho, as palavras de Sirius ficavam ecoando na sua cabeça. _Se ela realmente quisesse estar com você, ela estaria aqui agora, e não na França! _Seu amigo estava certo, ele sabia disso, mas era difícil de acreditar que ele teria que esquecê-la, logo agora que um laço os unia cada vez mais forte. Porém, acabou decidindo afastar aqueles pensamentos e se concentrar no seu encontro do dia seguinte. Se Lily queria ficar cada vez mais longe dele, ele ia ficar cada vez mais longe dela também. Custe o que custar.

* * *

Apesar de terem ido dormir tarde, os Marotos teriam que acordar cedo. Afinal, era segunda-feira e eles teriam que trabalhar. 

Remus, como sempre, foi o primeiro a acordar. Estava na cozinha tomando café, quando James foi ao seu encontro, ainda de pijamas e bocejando. Eles comiam silenciosamente, até ouvirem o familiar choro de bebê.

Se entreolharam. Tinham que trabalhar. O que iriam fazer com Harry?

- Pontas, o que você acha de nós sairmos para não nos atrasarmos, e deixarmos isso como um pequeno castigo para o Almofadinhas aprender a não acordar tarde? - Aluado sorriu marotamente

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia! Mas vamos, antes que ele acorde! - James retrubuiu o sorriso e foi correndo se arrumar.

Mal os dois Marotos tinham saído correndo e fechado a porta, Sirius acordou.

- Ai, como eu adoro o som de um bebê chorando de manhã.. - ele resmungou, se levantando da cama.

Foi ao banheiro, ainda meio sonolento, e se trocou. Estranhou o silêncio do apartamento, mas estava com sono demais para ligar. Apenas quando se sentou na mesa para comer e ainda ouvia o choro de Harry, se perguntou porque James ou Remus ainda não tinham ido calá-lo. Se levantou da mesa preguiçoso e se aproximou do berço. Enquanto embalava o afilhado, notou um pedaço do papel dentro do berço. Era um bilhete, que dizia: _"Almofadinhas, hoje é a sua vez de levar Harry para o trabalho, sim? Não esqueça de trocar as fraldas e de dar mamadeira para ele! Amamos você! Ass: Aluado e Pontas". _

- Ah, eles me pagam.. - resmungou, enquanto amassava o bilhete - Venha cá, Harry, vamos trocar essa fralda suja!

Sirius trocou e vestiu Harry, e levou-o para o trabalho. Apesar de levar uma bronca gigante quando Harry começou a chorar de fome, e de ter deixado metade do trabalho por fazer quando teve que alimentá-lo, trocá-lo e fazê-lo parar de chorar (O que não foram poucas vezes!), chamou atenção de todas as garotas que passavam por lá, e saiu com o bolso cheio de papéis com números de telefone.

_"Pelo menos Harry servira para alguma coisa.."_, foi o que o maroto pensava no caminho para casa, levando o afilhado no colo. Estava pronto para chegar no apartamento, deixar Harry com James (sem antes falar-lhe umas poucas e boas) e depois catar um dos números de telefone para sair à noite. Dá para imaginar o seu desapontamento quando chegou e Remus lhe informou que James havia saído com Beatriz direto do trabalho, e ele também iria sair com a moça da loja de móveis.

- Então isso quer dizer que _vocês dois_ podem sair e se dar bem e _eu _vou ter que ficar aqui com o Harry?! - Sirius esbravejou

- Hum.. É. Estou atrasado, a gente fica te devendo essa Almofadinhas! - dito isso, Remus saiu, deixando Sirius largado no sofá com Harry ao seu lado.

- Ai que dia de cão.. - suspirou. Olhou para Harry, que sorria marotamente. Retribuiu o sorriso. - Bom.. Já que os dois chatos saíram.. O que você está afim de aprontar hoje, garoto?

* * *

Depois de um encontro divertido, James entrou com cuidado no apartamento e se jogou no sofá, suspirando. Beatriz o havia convidado para subir, e ele simplesmente recusara. Um _maroto! _Recusando a ir ao _apartamento de uma garota! _Se Sirius ficasse sabendo daquilo, ele estava morto.. 

Mas estranhamente, ele não se arrependia. Não que não gostasse de Beatriz, e não tivesse se divertido com ela, mas era tanta informação ao mesmo tempo.. Harry, a ligação de Lily.. Ele tinha madurecido mais naquela semana do que em toda a sua vida, e queria levar tudo com calma.

Levantou-se de súbito e foi até o berço de Harry. O bebê dormia tranquilo, abraçado com o cobertor. James sentou e ficou apenas olhando o filho, por vários minutos, até que entregou-se ao próprio cansaço e caiu no sono, sem nem se dar conta de que o apartamento estava virado de cabeça para baixo..

* * *

Segunda-feira. Uma semana exata após seu encontro com Thierry, Lily levantou cedo e foi se arrumar para o trabalho. Havia saído com o francês outras duas vezes, e as fofocas no hospital aumentavam a cada dia. A enfermeira nova e o médico mais atraente do hospital.. Um clichê, mas nas bocas dos outros funcionários virava uma novela incrível. 

Lily apenas sorria quando lhe perguntavam sobre o assunto, e dava respostas vagas que aumentavam cada vez mais os boatos. Não gostava das proporções que aquilo tomava.. Não queria nada sério, não queria compromisso algum, simplesmente não estava pronta. Mas cada vez que saía com Thirry, aumentava ainda mais suas esperanças. Precisava dar um tempo para espairecer, longe de Thierry e das enfermeiras fofoqueiras, longe de tuda aquela nova vida. Sentia falta de James, de Harry, de.. Ah, por Merlin! Harry! Dali a exatamente duas semanas seria seu aniversário! Como ela pôde esquecer, que tipo de mãe ela era?! Precisava vê-lo. Precisava abraçá-lo, precisava saber se ele estava bem..

Foi decididamente até o armário e tirou de lá uma pequena mala. Enquanto jogava roupas lá dentro, planejava pedir suas férias adiantadas e chegar em Londres à noite. Onde ficaria?! Resolveria ao chegar. Não sabia se conseguiria ficar com James.. Mas pensaria em tudo aquilo depois.

* * *

- Nem vem, Aluado, é a _sua_ vez de trocar as fraldas! - Sirius berrou da cozinha, enquanto Harry chorava na sala - Eu estou _cozinhando_, okay, e depois da sacanagem que vocês fizeram comigo semana passada, não vou trocar fraldas por um bom tempo! 

Depois de uma segunda-feira tediosa, os Marotos estavam apenas no apartamento, rindo um da cara do outro (como sempre) e preparando o jantar.

- Ah, Sirius, deixe de ser uma garotinha sensível! E alguém vá lá de uma vez, ele não pára de chorar! - James gritou, do quarto

- Argh, Almofadinhas, deixa que eu vou! Não precisa ficar todo ofendidinho assim, foi só uma brincadeira! - Remus foi até lá e pegou Harry no colo

- Brincadeirinha.. Humpf! - Sirius resmungou da cozinha, até que a campainha tocou.

- Pontas, atende lá! - Remus gritou do quarto, onde trocava Harry

- Tá bom, tá bom.. Ui, já vi que vocês dois estão de TPM! - James provocou, indo em direção à porta.

- Cale a boca, viadinho! - Sirius retrucou, da cozinha

- Ui, agora eu me ofen.. - James abriu a porta e parou de súbito, sem acreditar. - L-Lily?

* * *

**N/A:** _Ai, gente..! _

_Não tenho nem palavras pra pedir desculpa a vocês pela demora do cap. Sei que muitas pensaram que eu abandonei a fic, mas nããão! Ela é o meu xodó -Aperta- _

_Então... Tenho uma explicação por tanta demora..._

_Primeiro de tudo foi o fim do ano: Escola, recuperação u.u', muitos problemas e um bloqueio mental terrível! Aliás, agradeçam esse capítulo á Bia! Ela o escreveu praticamente sozinha u.u'_

_Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora, não era para ser tão grande assim x.x' Vamos tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível _

_E vamos às reviews!_

**Linah Black:** _Espero que goste desse cap! ;D_

**Emmy PadGirl:** _hahahha -Se esconde- Mil perdões, mais uma vez, pela demora .-. Espero realmente que você goste desse cap! Muito obrigado pelo carinho ;D E... Ah! Claro que eu apóio o movimento! Nada mais lindo do que James e Lily!_

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **_Perdão pela demora! Bem, aí está o cap e espero que você goste - Quando à Lily... Aaaah, você verá no próximo! hahahah Muito obrigado por ler e comentar ;D_

**Rose Samartinne: **_Que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste desse cap também Desculpe pela demora e muito obrigado pela review xD_

**The Sisters Dias: **_Aaah, que pena que não gostou do outro cap .-. Ficou meio melancólico porque precisávamos mostrar mais os pensamentos da Lily e como ela se sentia por ter abandonado um filho, entende? Mas eu espero que você goste desse! Muito obrigado pela sua review D_

**Lilys Riddle:**_ -Se esconde- Infelizmente não teve outro cap x.x' Mas hoje tem! ahahah E espero que você goste Muito obrigado pela review ;D_

**Ly Black**: _Hey lindaaaa! Mil perdões pela demora x.x' Mas você sabe como é né? u.u' Vou ler sua fic sim! Assim que eu tiver um tempinho .-. Obrigada pela Review! D E, sim, a Lily melancólia é muito amor o _

**JhU Radcliffe: **_Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse também Bem, ela teve os motivos dela pra fazer o que fez, mas está arrependida! Muito obrigado pela review ;D_

**DarkyAnge: **_Nossa, amei sua review! E que legal você morar na França, morro de vontade __de conhecer .-. E bem, eu descrevi mais ou menos como eu imagino Paris naquela época, inspirado pelo desenho "Anastacia" e como é a Pais bruxa, pode ser até considerada assim Muito obrigado pela sua review, mesmo! Espero que goste desse cap! ;D_

* * *

_Bem, gente. Muito obrigado mesmo por lerem e comentarem, isso me deixa muito feliz! _

_Pretendo que o próximo cap saia mais rápido, em uma semana, no máximo duas, e me perdoem se não acontecer, mas segunda feira começa a semana de provas na minha escola e sabem como é u.u_

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos e até o próximo cap! _


	9. Reencontro

**Capítulo 9 - _A hora da verdade._**

* * *

**__**

**__**

James não conseguiu esboçar reação... Nenhuma. Ficou ali, parado à porta, apenas a encarar Lily, que o encarava da mesma forma. Ela estava toda molhada, tremia dos pés à cabeça e seu olhar não tinha o mesmo brilho de antes, pareciam tristes.

Uma série de sentimentos passou pelo maroto rápido demais. Não sabia se ficara feliz ou triste ao vê-la. Se ela havia voltado, somente uma razão tinha: Harry.

James sentiu o coração apertar e uma súbita raiva e medo tomou conta do maroto. Ele apertou com mais força a porta que segurava e se endireitou, encarando a ruiva com uma expressão dura, que ele nunca usava com ninguém, e lhe doía usar justamente com ela. E, antes que pudesse se impedir, se ouviu falando em um tom quase fatal. Com uma frieza calma, arrastada, que fez com que ele mesmo se arrepiasse com o próprio tom:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Lílian?

A ruiva piscou os olhos demoradamente, sentindo-os arder, querendo falar mas não conseguindo. James nunca havia olhado e muito menos falado com ela daquela maneira, e seu peito se comprimia de tanta dor. O que pensara nesses meses fora virara realidade: James a odiava. Claro... Como não odiaria? Ela havia sido uma péssima mãe, péssima pessoa... E antes que conseguisse se impedir, lágrimas rolaram de seu belo rosto.

- James... Eu...

- Quem é, pontas? – Aluado perguntou, aparecendo novamente na sala, trazendo um Harry já banhado e trocado em um braço, e um hipogrifo de pelúcia em outro. O pequeno tentava tomar o bichinho de sua mão, sem muito sucesso, e grunhia em desaprovação. – O Almofadinhas já está terminando o jantar e... Wow! – Exclamou, olhando estático para a porta, onde James se encontrava parado e Lily à sua frente.

Lílian abriu o mais belo sorriso que James já tinha visto nos lábios da ruiva. Seus olhos verdes voltaram a brilhar intensamente, assim que encararam Harry.

James quase sorriu ao ver o sorriso da ruiva, quase...

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou no mesmo tom ácido de antes, segurando o braço da ruiva e apertando-o, sem delicadeza alguma.

-Eu... – Ela soltou um fraco gemido pelo apertão em seu braço e encarou James. – Me solte, está me machucando!

Com um tranco a ruiva soltou seu braço das mãos do maior e o encarou novamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

- Eu vim buscar meu filho James. – Falo em um fôlego só, esfregando onde James havia apertado, sem parar de encará-lo.

- _Seu_ filho? – Ele enfatizou o "seu", em um tom debochado, cruzando os braços. – Ele não é só seu filho, Lílian, é meu também, e daqui ele não sai. – Disse com firmeza.

Nenhuma resposta foi dita e os dois se encaravam intensamente, praticamente se fuzilavam com o olhar. Ambos se sentiram nos tempos de escola, mas aquele não eram os tempos de escola, muita coisa havia mudado e agora havia um inocente na história.

* * *

Remus, que estava ainda parado perto à porta com Harry no colo, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Nunca vira James ser grosso daquela forma com ninguém, mas desta vez tinha que concordar com ele. Lily fora irresponsável e egoísta ao esconder de James a existência de Harry, e de abandonar o filho à porta de alguém no meio da noite, mesmo esse alguém sendo o pai da criança.

O lobinho suspirou, ajeitando e balançando Harry no colo, que agora choramingava estendendo os bracinhos para a figura conhecida na porta. Olhou da pequena criança em seus braços para os dois na porta, ainda mudos, mas se olhando mortalmente. Não poderia deixar Harry conviver com isso, e ele sabia que seria o que aconteceria se não interviesse a favor de Harry.

* * *

- O que tanto as moças tricotam aí, hein? – Era Sirius, que vinha da cozinha com seu avental florido, totalmente alheio ao clima pesado na sala. – A comida está quase fria, Aluado! E eu não vou esquentar de novo e... LILY? – O moreno gritou, dando um pequeno pulo de susto e arregalando os olhos para a ruiva, numa tentativa infantil para saber se era ela mesma que se encontrava ali. Olhou de James para Lily, e então para Remus e Harry, entendendo o que se passava ali. – Por Merlin... – Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Pontas... Coloque a ruiva para dentro, ela pode...

- Não será preciso Sirius, a Lílian já está de saída... – James deu um pequeno olhar aos amigos, que mostrava claramente que não teria discussão, seria feito o que ele queria.

- Não James, não estou. – Sua voz saiu firme, como ela nunca pensou que poderia falar.

Remus e Sirius apenas se entreolharam...

- Como assim 'não está'?! É meu apartamento! - James não entendia o porquê de toda aquela raiva, mas precisava colocá-la para fora. Estava prestes a explodir com a ruiva.

- É meu filho! - A ruiva retrucou

- SEU FILHO?! Ah, lógico.. É seu filho aqui, na Inglaterra. Na hora de se enfiar no primeiro avião para a França ele é MEU filho, não é?

Os olhos da ruiva de encheram de lágrimas. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas nunca se daria por vencida, também estava com raiva dele, de como ele estava sendo estúpido com ela. Era pior do que em Hogwarts. Mas se ele queria discussão, ia ter. Ela era cabeça dura demais pra deixar passar batido.

- Não seja ignorante, James! Foi caso de necessidade extrema! Estou aqui justamente para levá-lo comigo para a França, já que ele parece ser um fardo tão grande para você!

- LEVÁ-LO PARA A FRANÇA? Eu passo duas semanas com ele e você quer tirá-lo de mim? ENLOUQUECEU?

- James, eu sou a MÃE dele. Ele vai comigo para onde eu for, ele PRECISA de mim.

- Ah, e quer dizer que do pai dele ele não precisa?! Aparentemente não, né, já que eu nem saberia da existência dele se não fosse o seu "caso de necessidade extrema"!

Lílian começou a chorar. Ela sabia que no fundo ele estava certo, mas para que ele precisava ser tão duro com ela?

Ele observou as lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas enrubescidas dela e sentiu um aperto muito grande no peito. A última vez que ele tinha a visto assim.. Foi na última vez que eles haviam se visto.. Quando eles haviam terminado.. Argh, só a menção de um flashback daquilo o fez tremer. E por mais que doesse, ela também o tinha feito sofrer. Ela também não tinha confiado nele. A culpa também era dela. Absorto em pensamentos, não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

- James, eu lhe trouxe o Harry porque você era a única pessoa que eu confiava o suficiente para isso..

- Sim, trouxe e agora quer levar de volta, como se ele fosse um.. um livro do qual eu estivesse cuidando! - ele a interrompeu - Quando tudo estava bem lá na França eu era pai dele, mas agora você simplesmente volta quer acabar com isso?! Sem nem mencionar o fato de que eu não te vejo há anos! Você o deixou numa CESTA NA MINHA PORTA! COM UMA CARTA! É UMA CRIANÇA, LÍLIAN! E se eu tivesse me mudado?! O que teria sido dele? Você parou para pensar nisso lá na França?! Acho que não, já que também não deu sinal de vida.. De nós, do amor que você jurou que seria infinito você claramente esqueceu! Não hesitou em desaparecer! Muitos franceses por lá, não é? Deve ter feito sucesso, acho que até esqueceu que tinha um filho aqui..

James foi calado com um forte tapa. Lílian ouvia aquilo tudo aos soluços, mas a menção de ter abandonado o amor deles, de ter esquecido de Harry.. Simplesmente foi a gota. Levantou a mão e a aterrissou com toda a força no rosto do maroto.

- James, para mim chega. CHEGA, OKAY? Não ouse falar mais uma palavra de mim! Primeiro porque você não tem moral para falar de amor! Você joga as coisas na minha cara como se eu fosse a culpada, EU NÃO SOU! Você me procurou, James? Me diga, anos atrás, quando eu saí correndo aos prantos, você me procurou? Você foi até lá, você me pediu desculpas?

O maroto ficou em silêncio, com as mãos no rosto vermelho, sentindo lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos.

- Pois é, NÃO PEDIU! NÃO PROCUROU! NÃO FEZ NADA! Agora está aqui, dois anos depois, ainda me devendo um pedido de desculpas e tentando esfregar verdades inexistentes na minha cara! Você não tem moral para falar principalmente do meu amor pelo meu filho! Que não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu, que é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim! Que foi criado alheio a isso tudo..

- QUE FOI CRIADO SEM UM PAI, LÍLIAN! UM MENINO QUE NUNCA TEVE UM PAI! POR CAUSA DE UMA INFANTILIDADE DE DOIS ADOLESCENTES! Agora me diga, se você é tão a dona da verdade, você confiou em mim? Você por acaso passou um sequer dia dos nossos anos juntos sem duvidar nem um pouco de mim?

Foi a vez dela se calar.

- NÃO, LÍLIAN, VOCÊ NÃO CONFIOU! Mesmo depois de eu ter mudado, de eu ter jurado, de eu fazer tudo por você.. Na primeira fofoca você acreditou! E esperava que eu fosse rastejando aos seus pés ainda?!

James levou as mãos aos cabelos, com irritação. A ruiva suspirou. O silêncio era palpável.

- James, eu não estou aqui para desenterrar o passado. Nós temos alguém mais importante com que nos preocupar. E para a sua informação, daqui a uma semana é aniversário dele. Ele completa um ano. Foi por isso que eu vim. Depois disso, pretendo levá-lo comigo. Eu achei que fosse ser bem recebida, mas acho que estava enganada.

- Fique. - o maroto suspirou - Foi simplesmente.. Demais para mim. Depois de anos você aparecer assim do nada, na minha porta.. E está tarde, você não vai conseguir achar algum hotel agora. Entre, pode dormir na minha cama, eu durmo no sofá. Amanhã conversamos.

E o silêncio recaiu novamente... De repente tudo aquilo parecia tão errado, tão sem noção... E os dois se arrependiam das coisas que disseram, mas agora não podiam fazer nada, já haviam dito de qualquer forma. O que restava era tentar concertar o que havia sido quebrado há muito tempo, ou reconstruir tudo novamente. Isso daria trabalho, muito trabalho.

- Entre, Lílian. – Foi James quem quebrou o silêncio, abrindo mais a porta e dando passos para trás para que a ruiva pudesse passar.

Ela entrou, o silêncio continuava. O olhar de Sirius e Remus não era aprovativo, mas também não era reprovativo. Sorriu de leve para eles, que retribuíram o sorriso e então ela logo era abraçada por Sirius, mesmo molhada.

- Que saudade, ruiva! Se me disser que me trocou por um loiro aguado eu vou ficar profundamente magoado, hein! – Beijou a bochecha dela e apertou de leve seu nariz. – Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. – Falou mais baixo, piscando para ela e a soltando. – Agora já para o banheiro tomar um banho quente antes que pegue um resfriado!

E então ele a guiou até o banheiro sem dar chance da ruiva recusar ou falar algo, já que o maroto tagarelava sem parar.

* * *

James fechou a porta assim que Lílian passou por ela e suspirou, indo para a cozinha enquanto Sirius a abraçava. Precisava ficar um tempo sozinho, colocar as idéias no lugar...

Encostou-se na bancada da cozinha, os braços cruzados e bufou. Seus pensamentos rodavam a mil e ele não sabia como organizá-los, o que fazer. Logo, uma voz conhecida foi ouvida da porta da cozinha.

- James... Você está bem? – Era Remus que entrava com Harry ainda no colo.

- Não... – Foi tudo o que o maroto conseguiu responder, seu rosto ainda ardia pelo tapa e ele sentia vontade de chorar. – E agora, Aluado? - Olhou Harry e mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, vocês vão se entender... – Remus sorriu de leve. – Esfrie a cabeça primeiro e depois vocês conversam... Civilizadamente. – O maroto acrescentou e se virou, saindo da cozinha com Harry.

* * *

Fazia quase dez minutos que ela estava sentada sobre a tampa fechada da privada, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era chorar. Sabia que James não a deixaria voltar à França com Harry, ela também não podia ficar na Inglaterra, sua carreira dependia disso, e também não poderia mais deixar seu filho, sentira demais a sua falta.

Balançou a cabeça, finalmente levantando-se. Tirou as últimas peças de roupa que ainda tinha no corpo e entrou na ducha quente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

* * *

James ainda estava na cozinha, quando Sirius e Remus entraram.

- Hey pontas, temos uma coisa para conversar... – Sirius se pronunciou, encostando ao lado de James.

- Eu não estou a fim de conversar, caras... – James suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto cansado.

- Eu e o Almofadinhas estávamos pensando... – James olhou intrigado para eles, que abriram um sorriso. – Sabemos que você e a Lily vão ficar nessa luta para saber quem fica com o Harry e blá blá blá... Então, nós pensamos em uma coisa óbvia, que resolveria ambos problemas.

- E o que seria? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas, alguma coisa o dizia que aquela idéia não seria feliz.

- A Lily vir morar aqui! – Sirius disse sorrindo, e James os olhou, esperando que eles começassem a rir e dissessem que era mentira, o que não ocorreu, claro.

- C- Como? – O maroto esperava ter ouvido errado... – Vocês estão brincando não é?

* * *

_Oie, gente!_

_Bom... Aí está o novo cap, espero que vocês estejam gostando, não foi fácil escrever esse cap! Créditos do Round 1 para a Bia huahuauhahuahu Sim, as brigas não param por aí! _

_E sim, o motivo de eles terem se separados ainda não será revelado, mas façam suas apostas! O que vocês acham que seja? Nós queremos idéias n.n' _

_Mil perdões pela demora - Novamente x.x' - Mas ultimamente anda difícil de escrever, escola + vida pessoal e tal... Não dá muito tempo. Mas nós estamos tentando fazer o nosso melhor, e esperamos que vocês estejam gostando ) _

_Agradecemos as reviews do cap passado, mas hoje não vai dar tempo de responder .-. No próximo cap eu respondo, ok? _

_Por favor, gente. Mandem reviews, dizendo o que vocês estão achando da fic e sugestões de como vocês gostariam do final, vocês não sabem como reviews nos inspiram e nos deixam felizes. _

_MUITO obrigado a todos que lêem e comentam, ou só lêem. Vocês também são importante para nós. xD_

_Beeeeijos e até o próximo cap! _


End file.
